


SuperCat -- Cat Grant - Le commencement

by LAAdelineB



Series: SuperCat [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ... and more..., Baby Adam, Baby Kal, F/F, Platonic Relationships, Young Cat Grant, Young Kara Danvers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB
Summary: SuperCat. Presque AU. Cat est une trentenaire, business-woman accomplie. Cat est Cat, elle déteste sa mère, elle n'aime pas son époux et aime son fils à la folie. Elle rencontre Kara et Kal au parc. Adam et Kal deviennent amis. Supercat/Slowburn. Baby/Kal/Adam. Publications irrégulières. Histoire parallèle avec Kara El. (10 Chapitres)





	1. Je vais changer pour toi

PDV CAT.

Chapitre 1 – La Terre. (2000) Je vais changer pour toi et t'aimer plus que de raison.

()()()

Tu étais née en 1970 et on t'avait nommée Catherine avec un C Jean Grant, fille de Katherine avec un K Grant et de feu Jean Grant. Tu étais la dernière de la prestigieuse lignée de Grant, comme le disant pompeusement ta mère, lignée que remontait à la construction de National City.

Tu étais Cat Grant et en ce premier jour du nouveau millénaire, au balcon d'un des plus hauts immeubles du monde, dont tu avais fait l'acquisition très récemment, la main sur ton ventre, tu étais d'humeur maussade malgré la fête qui battait son plein un peu partout.

Une fois de plus, ton époux et ta mère avaient d'autres choses à faire que de passer ce nouvel an avec toi. Une fois de plus, tu étais seule. Certes tes collègues et des gens que tu pouvais vaguement appelés des amis étaient présents à la fête de CatCo. Plus tôt dans la soirée tu t'étais même surprise à t'amuser et à rire.

Mais, ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. Parce que lorsque tu avais demandé une coupe de champagne, le barman t'avait rappelé ta condition, très poliment et t'avait servi un jus de fruit. Et ton humeur en avait pris un coup. Tu avais quitté la fête et te voilà à contempler la ville. Tu avais soupiré et tu avais fait une rétrospective de ton existence.

()()()

Le premier souvenir que tu as c'est le souvenir de ta mère ou plutôt de son absence.

Tu avais 5 ans, tu attendais ta mère avec ta maîtresse, une dame assez gentille. Elle regardait sa montre assez souvent. Il était 18h46. L'école se terminait à 16h40, ta mère aurait dû être là. Mais finalement, la maîtresse t'emmena à la garderie. Il était 18h47. La garderie se terminait à 18H30, ta mère aurait dû être là. Mais, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là et la maîtresse n'avait pas envie d'être là avec toi. Ça aurait dû être ta mère. Elle aurait dû être là, puisqu'elle était le seul adulte qui s'occupait de toi, ton seul repère fixe. Mais elle n'était pas là et tu t'habituas à ce sentiment. Cette solitude. Tu haïssais ça.

Si tu n'étais pas si en colère, tu aurais pleuré. Mais tu étais furieuse. Ta mère, qui t'avait nommé _comme elle_ , n'était pas là.

Tu haïssais ta mère pour cette absence constante. Pour ce manque qu'elle créait en toi.

Après, plus tard, quand tu avais cessé de croire que tu étais importante pour ta mère, tu t'étais demandée pourquoi tu n'avais pas de père. Ta mère avait négligemment répondu qu'il était mort. Tu avais 6 ou 7 ans, tu savais ce qu'était la mort, tu savais ce que cela voulait dire. Tu savais que c'était triste, que tu aurais dû être triste. Mais tu étais encore furieuse. Ta mère aurait dû te prendre dans ses bras alors que des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de tes yeux, au lieu de cela, elle t'avait dit de monter dans ta chambre parce qu'elle devait « absolument » retourner à la réception qu'elle organisait pour chaque Noël. Cette nuit-là, la nuit où les enfants attendent impatiemment le lendemain matin, tu avais pleuré dans ton lit jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les cadeaux du lendemain n'avaient aucun goût et rien n'eut de goût avant longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on t'offre un cahier pour écrire. Un jour, un vague oncle, dont le nom t'échappait, t'avait offert une sorte de journal intime. Le soir même, tu avais écrit dedans. Tu avais passé une grande partie de la nuit à écrire. Et ce fût un déclic, tu écrirais quand tu serais grande. Tu avais 8 ans, et lire et écrire furent tes activités principales. Quelque chose que ta mère ne pouvait pas critiquer.

Car ta mère n'était jamais satisfaite de rien mais surtout pas de toi. Tu étais sûre qu'elle ne t'avait jamais fait un compliment qui ne ressemble à une critique voilée. Tu la détestais pour ça, car à ses yeux, aux yeux de ta propre mère, tu n'étais jamais assez bien, assez parfaite.

L'école tu étais première mais tu n'avais pas un score parfait. Tu avais sauté plusieurs classes mais rien n'y faisait.

Les activités sportives, tu n'étais pas assez endurante, pas assez souple, pas assez gracile, pas assez parfaite.

Les activités artistiques, tu n'avais pas de talent selon elle, alors que tes professeurs eux étaient plus que satisfaits.

Ton apparence, enfant tu n'étais jamais aussi mignonne. Adolescente, tu n'étais jamais assez bien coiffé, assez bien habillé, assez bien maquillé, pas assez belle.

Tes relations, qu'elles soient amicales ou plus tard amoureuses, ta mère n'était jamais satisfaite. Ils n'étaient pas de la même _condition_. Pas des amis _comme il faut_. Pas _comme elle voudrait_.

A chaque fois ce n'était pas assez. Tu n'étais pas assez. Malgré tes efforts, tes sacrifices… Elle n'avait jamais montré la moindre fierté. La moindre tendresse. Le moindre petit geste qui aurait pu te faire croire, te faire espérer qu'elle ne considérait comme autre chose qu'une gêne ou une perte de temps.

Elle disait toujours cela, je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, de te voir, d'aller ton récital. Une fois, elle t'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas à ta disposition pour ce genre de futilité, tu avais 10 ans. Rétrospectivement, tu te disais qu'elle n'avait juste pas le temps d'être mère.

Tu t'étais rendue compte que tu l'aimais quand même et que tu la détestais d'autant plus. Tu t'étais rendue compte que son jugement valait plus que les autres. Plus que tout. Et tu te trouvais faible et stupide. Pathétique. Alors tu avais fuis ta mère, pour fuir ce sentiment.

Tu avais finalement choisi de t'éloigner. Tu avais eu ton diplôme à 16 ans et tu étais partie faire tes études à Londres puis à Métropolis. Tu avais eu ton master de journalisme à l'âge record de 21 ans, sans aucune félicitation de ta mère, qui trouvait le métier de journaliste idiot.

Puis, tu avais travaillé quelques années au _Daily_. Pour te faire de l'expérience, avant de te lancer dans ta propre entreprise.

Mais ta mère avait quand même réussi à te marier à Mark Foster, un docteur arrogant. Il était « parfait pour toi ». Il était parfaitement imbu de lui-même, un idiot machiste et un ignorant fini si l'on excepte la médecine. Cet homme t'était presque insupportable. Il était grossier et inculte dans l'art et la musique. Cet homme voulait une bonne petite femme au foyer qui avait de bonnes relations dans le monde. Il avait espéré que tu arrêtes de travailler pour élever ses enfants.

Au lieu de ça, tu avais lancé CatCo en 1995, tu avais 25 ans et on t'avait dit que tu n'avais aucune chance. Ta mère t'avait donné un an avant de faire faillite, Mark avait été contrarié que sa femme ne veuille pas lui donner et s'occuper de ses enfants. Tu aurais pu les tuer pour ça. Mais tu avais décidé de passer outre, outre le mépris de ta mère, outre les paroles et les demandes de Mark.

CatCo avait été nommé _Entreprise la plus prometteuse_ de l'année 1997.

Et en ce nouveau millénaire, CatCo se mettait à la pointe de la technologie. Certes journal et radio restaient des valeurs sûres mais l'avenir appartenait à Internet. Tu le savais, tu le sentais. Tu diversifiais ton activité. Tu t'agrandissais. De 20 employés, tu en avais maintenant 20000 sous ta responsabilité à travers le pays. Tu avais ouvert des succursales à Washington DC et à New-York. Tu avais négocié des accords avec les Wayne pour Gotham et avec le Queen pour Starling City. Tes journaux, tes radios étaient partout dans le pays. Tu laissais Métropolis au _Daily_ , en l'honneur du bon vieux temps.

Tu étais très fière de toi. Tu avais créé de toute pièce un empire médiatique à toi toute seule, un empire qui au bout de 5 ans avait été lancé en bourse.

()()()

Du balcon du dernier état de l'immeuble CatCo, tu regardais le feu d'artifice du nouvel an.

Tu avais 30 ans et ton entreprise était la plus riche de la ville, tu étais devenue « _la reine des médias_ ». Ton nom était partout. Tu influençais la ville et même le pays. Tu avais de l'influence et de l'argent.

Et surtout, il y avait ce petit être dans ton ventre, ce petit garçon. Tu allais l'appeler Adam Jean Grant. Cet enfant qui n'avait pas demandé d'avoir un père si idiot et une grand-mère si méprisante. Ce petit être que tu aimais déjà de tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme.

Toi qui ne connaissait que le colère, l'indifférence, le mépris… tu ressentais pour Adam, un amour tellement pur que tu pleurais de joie pour la première fois de ta vie.

Devant National City en fête, alors que tu entamais ton dernier trimestre avant la naissance, tu te promettais que tu allais changer et aimer cette enfant de tout ton cœur. Tu te promettais qu'il ne se sentirait jamais seul, jamais négligé, jamais méprisé.

Tu caressais ton ventre en murmurant doucement et inlassablement « Je vais changer et t'aimer plus que de raison »

()()()


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary/ Pas de résumé.

PDV CAT.

Chapitre 2 – Terre (2004) Un monde plus beau autour de nous

()()()

Tu travaillais de plus en plus, mais tu prenais du temps pour Adam. Ton petit miracle, ta surprise. Ton enfant.

Tu avais fait attention pour ne pas tomber enceinte mais Adam était apparu. Comme un cadeau du ciel.

Sans surprise ta mère ne fut que déception. Te disant d'arrêter ton travail pour pouvoir t'occuper de l'enfant. Tu avais failli la gifler, comment osait-elle dire cela, alors que ton enfance n'avait été qu'absence sur absence.

Mark, ton charmant époux, t'avait dit la même chose, il était très content car avoir un enfant devait le réconforter dans sa virilité. Tu le trouvais de plus en plus répugnant.

Tu avais décidé de garder ton travail, bien sûr.

Mark était furieux et comme pour te punir, il avait reconnu l'enfant mais ne lui avait pas donné son nom. Et il n'avait rien fait pendant ta grossesse, obstinément absent. Ta mère également. Une déception de plus, qui t'avait fait hurler de rage. Et depuis le début de sa jeune existence, Adam ne voyait que rarement son père et encore plus rarement sa grand-mère qui pourtant habitait au moins six mois l'année à 20 minutes de voiture.

Adam Grant, ton petit ange. Adam Grant était né le 02 Mars 2000.

Épuisée et seule, tu l'avais pris dans tes bras, l'avais serré contre toi, tu lui avais donné le sein. Tu ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Tu t'étais fait la promesse d'être là pour lui. Qu'il ne connaisse jamais le sens du mot solitude. Tu avais repris le travail. Mark n'était d'aucune aide vis-à-vis d'Adam et il exigeait d'avoir sa femme à son bras, lors de soirée mondaine idiotes. Alors que lui ne daignait même pas venir au gala de charité de CatCo. Tu commençais à le haïr lui aussi.

Tu avais mis des gens de confiance dans les succursales et tu avais de plus en plus délégué. Loin d'en pâtir, CatCo s'en portait parfaitement bien.

La seule chose qui t'empêchait de foutre Mark dehors, c'était Adam. Avoir un père te semblait important, puisque tu n'avais jamais connu le tien. Mais tu le haïssais tellement.

Ton travail te permettait de voir le monde en mouvement. Et si le 1 septembre 2001 avait ébranlé le monde, tu avais remarqué que cela avait eu un effet positif, comme un électrochoc pour faire repartir le cœur.

Comme si ça avait été un déclic.

Le monde changeait en mieux. Et il changeait vite.

Ce qui avait vraiment permis au monde d'aller mieux, c'était à Wells et aux familles Lord, Luthor et Danvers.

L'alimentaire, la médecine et l'énergie avaient été révolutionné grâce à ses trois familles.

()()()

Le 12 février 2002, l'entreprise Lord Agriculture and Alimentation Entreprise fit son apparition sur le plan international et mit sur le marché un produit révolutionnaire.

Judith et Georges Lord avaient artificiellement créé une plante, une nouvelle espèce, une sorte de blé, un Blé Bleu. Le BB remplaçait doucement les autres aliments. Le BB poussait très vite, sans utiliser beaucoup d'eau. Cette plante s'accommodait de tous les climats. Elle pouvait aussi bien être planté en hiver qu'en été et elle survivait et donnait des récoltes entre deux et trois fois l'année. Elle survivait à des températures extrêmes, entre -20 et 50 degré. Elle avait un apport calorique très important et surtout, elle était à la fois un légume et une légumineuse, un produit qui possédait presque tout ce que l'humain avait besoin pour vivre.

La publicité des Lord affirmait qu'il suffisait d'un litre d'eau et d'un kilo de pain pour avoir les besoins énergétiques d'un être humain moyen.

L'entreprise des Lord produisait peu de BB mais en vendait les graines. La plante n'avait pas besoin d'engrais, la graine du BB fit vite impression pour son prix extrêmement bas.

Les pays occidentaux n'avaient pas spécialement accroché avec le BB mais en voyant que le BB n'affaiblissait et n'appauvrissait pas les sols, l'UE et la Russie avaient finalement changé sa production. En quatre ans, 50% des productions végétales étaient du BB. Bien sûr, les pays africains en avaient semé énormément, le monde s'était bleutée.

« Les déserts de bleu, un monde sans faim » comme avait titré le numéro spécial science de CatCo, avec en couverture une photo qui avait fait le tour du monde. Un champ de blé bleu à perte de vue qui entourait un baobab, dans lequel des enfants africains grimpaient en riant. La planète bleue méritait désormais bien son nom. On avait eu peur de l'impact écologique mais la plante ne ravageait pas les sols. Et n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Parfait pour le sol africain. L'Afrique était devenue en deux ans autosuffisante quant à la nourriture. Grâce au BB, la famine était de l'histoire ancienne.

()()()

Les Danvers avaient quant à eux changé la création énergétique. Le New Radium, qui fut présenté au monde le 03 juin 2002, était un élément artificiellement créé à partir de radium. Sans radiation, le NR produisait vingt fois plus d'énergie que le radium ou l'uranium et les spécialistes estimaient que 1 kilo de radium pouvait être utilisé pendant 50 ans au moins. Les centrales nucléaires du monde entier s'étaient reconverties en centrale à Radium. L'électricité était devenue l'énergie la plus utilisée. La reconversion promue par les gouvernements du monde entier était en cours. On estime que d'ici 20 ans, le pétrole et le gaz, plus aucune énergie fossile ne seront extraites des sols. La quatrième révolution industrielle se mettait en place.

()()()

En plus de cela, Harrison Welles avait créé la wellite en Août 2002. La wellite permettait de stocker l'électricité. C'est une sorte de pierre créée en laboratoire, grâce à elle, on arrivait désormais à stocker une grande quantité d'énergie sans difficulté ni perte de puissance. Très vite, les gouvernements avaient promu cette découverte. Une pierre de 5 kilo pouvait stocker de quoi éclairer une petite ville. Loin d'être fragile, transporter la pierre était extrêmement facile. De fait, en moins d'un an, alors que le New radium remplaçait devenait le fournisseur électrique de l'humanité, charger de la wellite devenait facile. Wells vendait la wellite à un prix extrêmement bas. Quelques kilos suffisaient à faire marcher une voiture électrique, quelques dizaines de kilo suffisait à faire fonctionner un quartier résidentiel. La wellite était produit à la chaîne et des kilos et des kilos sortaient chaque jour. On en trouvait partout dans le monde. L'électricité devenait transportable. L'électricité et donc l'information fut disponible à tous très rapidement.

Avec la wellite, la voiture électrique à l'usage du particulier commença à faire un tabac sur le marché. Avec une autonomie de 500 km en moyen et en vue du prix très bas de l'électricité et de la wellite, le pétrole et l'uranium qui posaient de très clairs problème écologique avaient été abandonné. Dès Janvier 2003, les entreprises automobiles du monde entier se mirent à la voiture électrique. Les pays votèrent des lois pour que d'ici 25 ans, la voiture à essence et assimilée soit interdite.

Puisque le pétrole n'était plus nécessaire, les USA et l'Europe s'étaient retirés du Moyen-Orient et de l'Afrique aussi discrètement que possible.

()()()

Les Luthor étaient quant à eux les médecins du monde. Lionel et Lillian Luthor avaient conçu le vaccin universel. Un vaccin qui boostait les défenses du corps humain et informaient le corps humain de toute les maladies connus. De fait, le vaccin avait été distribué gratuitement en Afrique afin de faire cesser les épidémies. Sida, palu, malaria, MST, grippe, angine, rhume… une piqure et l'immunité était totale. Le vaccin avait cependant un désavantage. Il diminuait la fertilité de moitié. Bien sûr, cela faisait réfléchir, mais la plus part des gens s'était fait vacciner. Le vaccin coutait littéralement 5 dollars. 5 dollars pour une santé à vie. Le choix était vite fait. Les chefs des grandes puissances et les chefs des grandes religions s'étaient fait piquer devant les caméras du monde entier, afin de promouvoir le vaccin. La maladie disparaissait peu à peu de la Terre. Plus de rhume, plus de grippe, les maladies ordinaires avaient disparu. Bien sûr, les maladies comme le cancer ou les maladies dégénératives ou les maladies génétiques demandaient encore du travail mais le monde avait désormais une santé de fer. Le SIDA n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Malgré la baisse de la fertilité, le monde avait atteint les 8 millions d'habitants. La transition démographique avait été affolante. Le monde aurait été affamé sans le BB et cela aurait été un désastre écologique sans l'énergie verte des Danvers.

()()()

Le monde devenait un endroit où il faisait, de plus en plus, bon vivre.

()()()

Tu te rappelles avoir interviewer les Lord car c'était des gens de National City. Des gens brillants, drôles et bienveillants qui s'inquiétaient sincèrement du monde et des autres. Coralie Lord avait dit une phrase qui t'avait marqué : « L'on emprunte le monde à nos enfants, si on leur laisse un monde sans avenir alors nous avons échoué lamentablement dans notre rôle de parent. » Tu voulais un monde meilleur pour Adam. Alors tu avais créé une rubrique « La Terre et moi » pour parler des problèmes écologiques et proposer des solutions. Tu avais aussi créé des bourses d'étude et tu donnais de l'argent aux associations écologistes.

Tu trouvais que le monde allait mieux. Le monde semblait se guider de lui-même vers le durable et l'équilibre.

()()()

En 2004, dans le numéro spécial de ton magasine pour la COP10, qui s'était tenu à Buenos Aires en Argentine. On estimait que le protocole de Kyoto avait été rempli.

On avait invité les Luthor, les Danvers, les Lord et Wells

Quand Lillian Luthor s'était avancé, elle avait parlé des maladies qu'on ne savait pas encore guérir, du cancer et des maladies dégénératives. Elle avait affirmé que le travail de l'humain pour l'humain n'était pas fini.

Quand Henry Lord s'était avancé, il avait parlé du désastre écologique des industries de l’élevage. Il avait parlé de la pêche intensive. Il avait parlé des espèces animales en danger. Il avait parlé de l'eau qu'il fallait partager et nettoyer. Il avait parlé de la couche d'ozone qu'il fallait réparer. Il avait dit comme Lillian, que le travail de l'humain pour sa planète n'était pas fini.

Quand Jeremiah Danvers s'était avancé, il avait souri. Il avait parlé de l'espace. Il avait parlé des étoiles. Qu'il fallait aller voir les étoiles de plus près. Que s'il fallait protéger la Terre, il fallait aussi en découvrir d'autre. Il avait dit que le travail de l'humain sur l'univers n'était pas fini.

Quand Wells s'était avancé, il parla d' _ **eux**. _ De ceux qui étaient venus dont ne sait où, il parla d'eux, de ce qu'on savait, de ce qu'on supposait. Il parla de la peur, de la crainte mais il parla surtout d'espoir.

Chaque discours avait été traduit dans toute les langues. Ces discours avaient fait le tour du monde.

()()()

Tu trouvais que ta vie n'allait pas si mal que cela. Tu excellais dans ton travail et ton fils remplissait le reste de ton temps de bonheur et de sourire.

Les ombres au tableau n'étaient que ta mère et ton mari que tu tentais de voir le moins souvent et le moins longtemps.

()()()


	3. Un monde plus juste autour de nous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. Pas de résumé.

PDV CAT.

Chapitre 3 – Terre (2004) Un monde plus juste autour de nous

()()()

Le monde allait mieux, il semblait aller vers le mieux.

Grâce au travail de tous, il se dirigeait vers un meilleur avenir pour tous.

Mais, il y avait les _Sacrés_ , nommé ainsi à cause du « S » imprimé sur leur poitrine mais aussi à cause de leur couleur, d'un blanc immaculé. Tu avais d'abord pensé les appeler « Ange », car non de Dieu, ils volaient, mais finalement ce fut le terme _Sacré_ qui fut internationalement choisi pour désigner ses êtres… Des humanoïdes, car on ne pouvait les croire humain, plus tard quand le premier fut détruit on comprit que c'était de simples robots. Mais des robots intelligents, qui apprennent mais surtout qui parlent toutes les langues de la Terre, du dialecte papou à l'anglais avec accent écossais, s'il le désirait…

()()()

Les _sacrés_ firent leur apparition un an jour pour jour après le 11 septembre. D'abord, il y eu la panique. Des milliers, car ils étaient des milliers, d'êtres forts et indestructibles marchaient sur la Terre, indifférent, semblait-il alors, aux États et aux lois en place. Mais très vite, on comprit qu'ils étaient là pour aider, pour sauver, pour protéger.

()()()

Dans les pays développés, ils n'étaient que des policiers surpuissants et très présents, des médecins d'urgence et des pompiers. Lorsqu'ils avaient à faire à des criminels, ils les neutralisaient et les confiaient aux autorités compétentes. Les _sacrés_ n'avaient jamais tué un humain sur les territoires en paix. Leur rapidité, leur force et leur invulnérabilité leur permettaient de protéger à la fois la victime mais aussi le criminel. Il y avait eu la photographie d'un _sacré_ qui protégeait la vie d'un jeune membre de gang face aux tirs policiers. Le _sacré_ avait désarmé le gamin et avait attendu que les policiers cessent le feu pour le leur confier. Grâce aux _sacrés_ , les bavures policières si fréquentes avaient diminuées. De fait, les tensions avaient diminué dans les quartiers chauds. Les _sacrés_ certes arrêtaient les braquages et les dealers mais ils faisaient aussi de l'aide publique. Quand un _sacré_ était debout au milieu de la rue, désormais on savait qu'on pouvait lui demander des choses. Aussi bien, la personne qui avait vendu le plus de CD en 1989, mais aussi de porter ses courses ou sauver un chat. Un _sacré_ de proximité, comme on disait, un _sacré_ de quartier. La population d'un quartier, d'une ville, d'un État, du pays et même du monde entier, était protégée de manière juste et équitable.

()()()

En zone de guerre et de conflit, les _sacrés_ avaient fait des victimes. Ils pouvaient tuer d'un coup de poing. Leurs yeux lançaient des lasers et leur souffle était glaçant. Les balles ordinaires ne leur faisaient rien et la plupart des armes conventionnelles les ralentissaient à peine. En quelques semaines, une paix fut instaurée par les _sacrés_ dans tous les lieux de conflit de la Terre. Après 3 mois de présence, les _sacrés_ avaient imposé la paix et la discussion.

En Corée, par exemple, 500 _sacrés_ mirent fin à la division de la Corée et à la dictature de Corée du Nord. Le monde en avait été ébahi. En une semaine, les _sacrés_ avaient fait ce que l'ONU n'avait pas réussi à faire. La Corée redevient une et unique. Et avec la surveillance des _sacrés_ , des élections démocratiques eurent lieu. Les _sacrés_ , avec seulement 121 morts et 200 prisonniers avaient mis fin à la division de la Corée. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de cela. Ils avaient aidé à reconstruire le pays et à l'unifier. Si on avait cru que les _sacrés_ étaient des soldats, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à soigner, à construire des infrastructures de tous types et à planter des graines, on n'avait vraiment compris. 

On comprit que les _sacrés_ avaient été programmé pour aider les humains. En 1 ans, la Corée ressemblait à n'importe quel autre pays développé.

En parallèle, d'autres _sacrés_ avaient été envoyé en Afrique. La communauté internationale avait décompté 10102 _sacrés_ sur le sol Africain. Ils mirent fin aux guerres de territoire, aux guerres ethniques ou de religions. Ils firent s'assoir de gré ou de force les chefs démocratiques ensemble pour trouver des accords et des traités. L'Afrique devenue entièrement démocratique créa une CEDA, une Coalition des États Démocratiques d'Afrique. Libre échange, contrôle des naissances et surtout libre circulation et liberté de culte, de langue… Via les _sacrés_ , on créa artificiellement la langue africaine. Une langue qui devient la langue officielle de tous les états d'Afrique, les libérant enfin des colonisateurs de jadis mais surtout les libérant de l'incompréhension. La langue babélique africaine fut créée et les _sacrés_ devinrent des professeurs, de cette nouvelle langue. En à peine trois ans, l'Afrique en son entièreté étaient en paix et unie.

()()()

A Noël de l'année 2002, les grands conflits mondiaux avaient trouvés une résolution dans des accords de principe justes et équitables. Israël et le Moyen-Orient, l'Afrique, le Tibet, la Corée et d'autres, la paix _sacrée_ avait été instaurée et elle perdurait grâce aux _sacrés._

()()()

C'était à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant.

()()()

Quand on leur demandait d'où ils venaient, ils répondaient être née pour la Terre.

Quand on leur demandait qui les avaient construits, ils répondaient être née d'Espoir.

Quand on leur demandait pourquoi ils nous aidaient, ils répondaient en énonçant deux directives :

Préservation de la vie sur Terre.

Préservation de l'équilibre terrestre et de la paix humaine.

Cela avait créé les théories les plus folles. Certains les voyaient comme des envoyés divins, d'autres comme des envahisseurs. Quand la population les attaquait, ils demandaient par trois fois l'autorisation d'aider, si par trois fois on leur disait non, ils partaient sauf en cas de danger vital.

()()()

Mais le gouvernement des USA n'acceptait que moyennement l'aide des _sacrés_. Alors que l'armée américaine avait tenté de capturer un _sacré_ pour l'étudier. Un groupe de 50 _sacrés_ avait, sans faire aucun mort, forcé la sécurité de la Maison Blanche et avaient discuté avec le président George W. Bush. Après quoi, un référendum avait été mis en place auprès de la totalité des citoyens américains. La question était simple : pour ou contre la présence des _sacrés_ sur le sol américain ?

()()()

Tu avais, pour ta part, réussi à interviewer un _sacré_. Sur l'entrevue avec Bush et sur les raisons du référendum. Et ses conséquences.

Le _sacré_ , que tu avais attiré dans ton bureau, semblait inquiet du résultat. Non pas tout à fait. Tu avais compris que puisque sa mission était d'aider les humains, alors ne pas pouvoir aider autant d'humain créait en lui un désagrément que l'on pourrait associer à de la contrariété.

Si depuis qu'ils étaient apparus, on les avait beaucoup étudiés, on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement sans leur parler vraiment. Tu savais que ce n'était que des robots, ça se voyait. Ils ne s'en cachaient pas. L'humanité qu'on leur attribuait, était une humanité de fer et de processeur. Ils n'étaient pas héroïques, car ils faisaient rien de plus que leur mission. Rien de plus qu'un robot. Ce qui était mystérieux, ce qui était vraiment intéressant, c'était de savoir qui et pourquoi.

Tu avais comme les autres tenté d'en savoir plus sur leur créateur. Tu voulais le rencontrer.

Tous les autres avant toi avaient eu la même réponse. « Notre créateur ne souhaite pas être connu ou reconnu, car Espoir est désintéressée. » Alors que tu pensais obtenir cette réponse, le _sacré_ avait affirmé qu'Espoir voulait bien être interviewer. Tu avais ri devant cette phrase qui ressemblait à celle d'un gourou. Mais finalement, tu avais dit oui. En partant, le _sacré_ avait affirmé que l'Espoir arrivait, ce qui t'avait fait de nouveau rire.

Un autre _sacré_ était arrivé, tu étais déçue. Tu t'étais faite avoir. Peut-être que le _sacré_ avait juste fait venir son boss ou un truc comme ça. Mais en regardant bien, tu vis que le _sacré_ devant toi était plus petit. Et quand le nouvel _arrivant_ avait parlé tu avais compris. Son intonation était vivante, humaine.

Tu n'avais pas de machine devant les yeux mais un être vivant. Tu avais tellement de question à lui poser. Alors que tu allais prendre la parole, il t'avait coupé en disant qu'il répondrait à seulement 10 questions et rien d'autre.

**-Prouver moi que vous êtes un homme,** tu avais exigé.

Et il avait ri, vraiment ri, un rire étouffé par son casque, mais un rire quand même. Il s'était retenu à une chaise qui s'était écroulée sous son poids. Devant toi, tu avais l'être le plus puissant de la planète qui pouvait contrôler une armée de robot surpuissant, et cet être était littéralement plié de rire. Tu étais agacée par son rire que tu ne comprenais pas. Et puis il avait lentement retrouvé son calme et il s'était assis sur un canapé de mon bureau en affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas plus humain que le rire.

_**-Vos question, Madame Grant-Foster**_ _._ Tu avais pris place en face de lui. Rien ne pouvait dans sa tenue le distinguer des autres _sacrés_ , à part sa taille _._ Dix questions s'étaient si peu.

_**-Avant tout, puis-je enregistrer l'entretien ?**_ Il hoche la tête. J'enclenche mon dictaphone. _**Donc vous êtes un homme ?**_ il fallait que tu en ais la certitude.

_**-C'est votre première question ?**_ Son ton était clairement amusé.

_**-Oui.** _

_**-Non.** _

Juste comme ça NON. Ça avait très logiquement entrainer ta deuxième question.

_**-Vous êtes quoi alors ?** _

_**-C'est votre deuxième question ?**_ Tu entends son sourire dans son ton, tu sens que tu es en train de te faire avoir.

_**-Oui.** _

_**-Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis une femelle.**_ Putain. Juste une femelle. Une femme…

_**-Une femme, vous m'avez fait perdre une question. C'est mesquin. Vous allez en faire crier plus d'un. Dieu est une femme. Je le savais.** _

_**-Non, Madame Grant-Foster. Homme est une dénomination de genre et non d'espèce. Je ne suis pas un mâle donc je suis une femelle, bien qu'il y ait des espèces avec des variations plus intéressantes. Je ne suis pas une femme si vous estimés que par femme il faut entendre Humaine. De plus, je n'ai rien de divin, Madame Grant-Foster. Je suis aussi faillible que tout autre être vivant. C'est bien pour cela que les sacrés ne sont pas en vie.** _

_**-Vous n'êtes pas humaine et vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Vous êtes quoi ? Je veux dire…** _

Dans sa voix, il y a un amusement certain.

_**-Le président Bush a eu du mal à me croire, vous vous acceptez ça comme ça. Vous êtes un être humain étrange, Catherine Grant.** _

_**-Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Cat. Vous n'avez pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?** _

_**-La réponse est évidente et vous venez de perdre votre troisième question. Je suis une alien, une extra-terrestre. Un E.T.I., comme on dit.** _

Devant mon regard interloqué, elle prend pitié.

_**-Extra-terrestre intelligent. Vous savez « E.T rentrez maison ? » J'adore ce film, il est si amusant.** _

_**-Ok…**_ Tu as l'étrange pensée que tu t'es certainement cogné la tête et que tu rêves car cette conversation n'a vraiment aucun sens. Bon, tu tentes de retrouver un semblant de repère. _**Pouvez-vous me résumez votre entrevue avec le président.**_

_**\- Après avoir convaincu, les sacrés de la nécessité d'une entrevue avec le président Bush. Il nous a fallu 5h pour créer un plan d'action qui offrait seulement 4,54% de perte humaine pour me permettre de parler à Bush. Nous avons eu une entrevue de 35 minutes et 42 secondes. Nous avons discuté des modalités d'actions des sacrés. Il estimait que soit les sacrés devaient quitter le territoire soit ils devaient se mettre au service des USA. Sous prétexte de souveraineté nationale. J'ai affirmé que les sacrés étaient déjà au service des américains, comme lui-même l'était. Ce qui a calmé ses ardeurs. Nous sommes tombés plus ou moins d'accord sur la nécessité d'une légalisation des actions des sacrés. Et donc sur un referendum populaire.** _

_**-Pourquoi ignorer la souveraineté ?** _

_**-Parce que la nation, la religion, la couleur de peau, les traits physionomiques et toutes les autres raisons qui ont été inventé pour diviser, ne sont rien face à la survie de l'espèce d'abord puis à la vie de l'individu. L'espèce, l'individu et son habitat sont importants, le reste n'est rien.** _

Ça c'était intéressant. Espèce, individu et habitat. Vie humaine et planète Terre. C'est vrai que les _sacrés_ quand ils ne sauvaient pas la veuve et l'orphelin étaient en train de nettoyer la planète. Depuis 3 ans maintenant, les mers et les océans étaient nettoyés, les décharges se dé-remplissaient et les déchets radioactifs ou tout simplement polluants disparaissaient de la planète. Il y avait eu cette photographie des _sacrés_ qui déterraient les déchets nucléaires et qui s'envolaient avec. Ton CatCo News' en avait fait la une, en titrant « Les anges emmènent au loin les erreurs humaines ».

_**-Combien y-a-t-il de sacré en tout ?** _

_**-Il y a autant de sacré qu'il y en a besoin. S'il vous faut un nombre alors je vous dirais qu'il y en a actuellement sur Terre 10 598, très exactement. Il vous reste trois questions.** _

_**-Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Je veux dire vous ne demandez rien, ni argent, ni reconnaissance, ni pouvoir. Rien. Alors pourquoi ?** _

_**-Par amour, compassion, gentillesse et sans doute aussi par intérêt. Bien sûr, le fait que la Terre soit en paix est plus agréable, vous ne trouvez pas. Si vous aviez les mêmes moyens que moi, vous n'auriez pas fait autrement.**_ Ça tu en doutais fortement, mais tu posas finalement ta dernière question.

_**-Que va-t-il se passer si le référendum est positif et s'il est négatif ?** _

_**-Cela fait deux questions. Et donc vos deux dernières. Avec le président Bush, l'accord est simple. En cas de réponse négatif, les sacrés ne seront plus autorisés à être présent sur le sol américain sauf demande expresse du président lui-même. En cas de réponse positive, le président s'engage à ne plus tenter de capturer ou de détruire un sacré. On ne peut pas sauver ceux qui ne le veulent pas. Sur ce, Madame Grant-Foster, il se fait tard. Nous avons nos familles à retrouver.** _

_**-Vous avez une famille ?** _

Elle t'avait souri et s'était envolé par ton balcon.

Ton article avait fait un malheur. Tu étais la seule avec le président à avoir rencontrer le créateur des sacrés. On t'avait invité partout pour en parler.

Évidemment. Tu avais donné ta position. Tu étais **pour** la présence des _sacrés_ sur le sol américain.

Bien sûr, Bush avait avalé de travers et Barbara, sa femme avait retiré son invitation au repas mensuel à la Maison Blanche.

CatCo avait reçu des menaces mais pas énormément en considérant le nombre de lettre de remerciement et d'encouragement.

Ce fut le premier article ouvertement pro- _sacré_ que tu publias mais certainement pas le dernier.

Malgré la campagne du président pour un « contre », en raison de la souveraineté de la nation américaine, la population avait voté « pour » à 73% avec un record de 91% de participation.

Les autres États avaient fait de même, aujourd'hui, les _sacrés_ avaient légalement droit d'intervenir partout sur la planète.

()()()

Ton petit Adam avait dit qu'il voulait être un _sacré_ quand il serait grand. Tu lui avais caressé doucement les cheveux, parce que tu espérais secrètement que quand il serait grand les _sacrés_ n'auraient plus d'utilité et que le monde serait en paix de lui-même sans intervention extérieur.

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... Un commentaire ?


	4. Rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas de résumé.   
> No summary.

PDV CAT 

Chapitre 4 – (Terre 2005) Rencontre

()()()

Tu étais au parc avec Adam pour son cinquième anniversaire quand tu les rencontras.

Tu l'avais remarqué. Ce petit garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Il était grand et fort pour un enfant, comme s'il faisait du sport, mais très gauche dans ses mouvements. Il portait d'adorables lunettes et il était très beau. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre et il regardait Adam. Il regardait ton fils qui jouait avec son vélo sans roulette, car Adam avait réussi à l'âge de 5 ans à te faire céder. Et il avait eu un nouveau vélo blanc « comme les _sacrés_ », s'était-il écrié, tout content, il y avait 30 minutes. Et maintenant, vous étiez dans le parc de National City pour l'essayer.

Le garçon hésitait et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant Adam. Finalement il s'avança vers ton fils. Tu vis Adam se méfier, comme si le garçon plus grand allait lui voler son cadeau. Ça te fit sourire, car tu voyais mal le jeune garçon être agressif d'une quelconque façon. Tu les regardais interagir, instantanément devenus amis, comme le font les enfants de cet âge. Adam prêta son vélo et le garçon fit quelques mètres avec Adam qui courait derrière. Et il descendit et ce fut le tour d'Adam. Tu les voyais faire la course. Le garçon tenait bien la distance alors qu'Adam pédalait comme un fou. Tu les regardais s'amuser un moment, avant de chercher des yeux, les parents de l'enfant.

Tu ne manquas pas de voir la jeune fille, la très jeune fille, qui avait les yeux rivés sur les garçons.

Alors que tu l'observais depuis un moment, tu la vis se lever très -trop ?- rapidement et courir. Et là, tu l'entendis, ce que toute mère craignait d'entendre : « Maman ! » crié par une voix tremblante de larmes. Adam !

Tu te levas brusquement mais tu vis la jeune fille, déjà à côté d'eux. Elle releva doucement Adam, le prit contre elle en le tenant d'un bras et elle prit le vélo de l'autre, sans difficulté, et elle dit quelques mots au garçon qui se mit à courir vers la droite. Elle s'avança vers toi, avec un sourire très doux, rassurant. Elle posa sans difficulté Adam, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, sur le banc à côté de toi, avec délicatesse, et posa le vélo à côté du banc.

De tout évidence, Adam n'avait rien de grave. Ses genoux et ses mains étaient égratignés. Adam se jeta, tout de même, dans tes bras et pleura dans ton cou, plus de peur que de mal, tu te dis. Mais tu le serras doucement pour le rassurer, quand même. Tu savais qu'il n'avait rien mais ça n'empêchait pas ton cœur de s'être emballé et le serrer contre toi te faisait toujours du bien.

()()()

_**-Madame, pouvons-nous apporter notre aide ?** _

Devant toi se tenait un _sacré_.

Grâce à leur façon si étrange de toujours dire « nous » et leur voix reconnaissable entre tous, Adam arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et regarda les yeux écarquillés l'humanoïde qui attendait sagement la réponse. Tu fis oui de la tête. Le _sacré_ s'agenouilla et il sortit de son ventre le nécessaire pour nettoyer et panser les blessures superficiels d'Adam. Ce dernier avait instantanément oublié ses blessures :

_**-Dis, Monsieur le sacré, comment on fait pour devenir comme toi ?** _

_**-Notre création est complexe. On ne peut devenir comme nous, on l'est tout simplement.** _

Après quelques instant, le _sacré_ s'éloigna sans demander son reste après avoir achevé ses soins. Adam tenta de le poursuivre mais tu le rattrapas en lui rappelant que les _sacrés_ avaient des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler à des petits garçons curieux. Alors qu'Adam bouda à cause du départ du _sacré_ , tu en profitas pour détailler la femme.

Elle était blonde avec des yeux bleus très semblables à ceux de l'enfant. Elle était très belle. La femme devait avoir 20 ou 22 ans maximum. Elle devait être la baby-sitter de l'enfant, peut-être sa sœur ou une cousine.

Elle se tourna enfin vers toi. Si tu avais remarqué que ces yeux étaient bleus, tu remarquas véritablement leur beauté et leur profondeur quand elle te regarda. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, elle était magnifique, tu te disais ça et tu restas un moment bouche bée devant ces deux lacs profonds. Elle te sourit plus franchement. Elle tenta de te parler mais les garçons l'interrompirent en s'enfuyant avec le vélo pour reprendre leur course. Tu soupires en espérant qu'ils se calmeraient un peu sur la vitesse.

_**-** _ _**Je crois que les enfants s'entendent bien. Dire que ça grandit si vite, dans quelques mois la rentrée des classes. La maison va paraître vide.** _

Elle déballa ses banalités avec enthousiasme, comme si elle avait rarement l'occasion de converser avec un autre adulte. Tu la regarda de manière plus critique. Ses vêtements étaient vieux, pas abîmés mais clairement vieux. Sans doute acheter de seconde main. Il en allait de même pour l'enfant. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de toi. Dans son attitude, tu trouvas quelque chose de réservé, de timide. Elle semblait essayer de prendre le moins de place possible, le moins d'espace, d'attirer le moins l'attention sur elle. Elle semblait mettre tout en œuvre pour passer inaperçue. Intéressant. Tu ne lui répondis pas. Vous regardiez les enfants.

()()()

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable mais comme si le calme ne pouvait durer, les garçons s'élancèrent vers vous, tout excités.

_**-Maman, devines quoi ? devines quoi ?**_ Adam te demandait ça en sautant comme un fou.

_**-Je ne sais pas, mon ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** _

_**-Kal et moi, on est né le même jour exactement et la même année, aussi ! On est comme des jumeaux. Hein, Kal, hein qu'on est jumeaux ?** _

Le désormais nommé Kal hocha vigoureusement la tête, ravi.

_**-Dis, maman, on pourrait aller manger une glace avec Kal et sa maman pour fêter notre anniversaire. Kal m'a invité. Dis oui, s'il te plait ! s'il te plait !** _

Tu te tournas vers la jeune femme qui était en train de regarder son fils (oui son fils mais elle l'a eu à quel âge ?!) qui, lui, lui faisait des yeux de chiens battus, en déclarant d'une voix plaintive:

_**-S'il te plait, mama, on voit jamais personne, s'il te plait. Et puis Adam a dit qu'on irait dans la même école l'an prochain donc, s'il te plait !** _

Tu fronças les sourcils. Adam allait aller dans la plus prestigieuse école de National City, l'école presbytérienne de National City, la EPNC, qui coutait un bras ou deux par mois. Kal continue sa litanie.

_**-Donc c'est cool parce que je vais avoir déjà un ami, allez dis oui, s'il te plait. S'il te plait. Personne vient jamais à la maison. S'il-te-plaît, mama !** _

Son corps se crispa un moment avant de se détendre et de faire un faux sourire à son fils :

_**-Tu es prêt à partager tes glaces, alors ?** _

Kal grimaça et réfléchit un instant mais hoche la tête.

_**-Madame Grant, cela vous convient ?** _

Tu sursautas, cette femme connaissait ton nom. Tu avouais que ta photographie faisait assez souvent les titres mais ça t'étonnait toujours qu'un inconnu sache ton nom alors que toi non.

Tu hochas la tête à ton tour en souriant face à la faiblesse de cette mère devant son fils. Les cris de joie des garçons te font grimacer. Kal questionna:

- **Maintenant, mama? J'ai faim!**

**-Tu as toujours faim, mon ange.** Elle te questionne du regard, tu haussas les épaules, pourquoi pas. **Ok, c'est parti. Ce n'est qu'à quinze minutes à pied, je vais m'occuper du vélo si vous le souhaitez.**

**-Oui, oui faîtes.** Tu lui réponds désinvoltement. Cette femme est vraiment très étrange. Très, trop polie et souriante. Même si parfois, son sourire sonne terriblement faux. Mais le sourire de son fils était littéralement solaire. Kal prit la main d'Adam et marcha devant toi et sa mère. Vous quittiez d'un bon pas le parc, les garçons devant, et Kara qui portait l'air de rien le vélo d'Adam.

**-** _**Kara.** _

_**-Pardon ?** _

_**-Je me nomme Kara. Et mon garçon s'appelle Kal. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne mettais pas présenter correctement. Je m'en excuse, Madame Grant.** _

Tu fis un geste pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important. Kal marchait très vite, ton fils courait presque pour garder la distance et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Kara le fit remarquer à Kal, qui s'excusa tout penaud. Au bout d'un moment, tu compris que tu t'éloignais du centre et que vous vous dirigiez vers leur appartement, et non vers une boutique. Tu n'aimais pas ça, tu n'aimais pas l'idée de te retrouver chez des inconnus. Mais le calme de Kara et la joie des garçons te firent céder.

Ce fut devant un immeuble très grand et très moderne, que Kal s'arrêta. Le quartier était plus que correct, moderne, bourgeois. Si elle avait les moyens de payer la EPNC, et d'habiter ici, pourquoi ne s'habillaient-ils pas mieux ? Kal s'arrêta devant les escaliers puis commença à les monter mais Kara l'arrêta.

_**-Nos invités n'ont peut-être pas envie de prendre les escaliers, 14 étages ça fait beaucoup.  
** _

Kal demanda d'une petite voix, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_**-Oh… alors l'ascenseur ?** _

_**-Tu n'aimes pas ? Moi j'aime bien les ascenseurs c'est comme des portails magiques qui t'emmènent loin et haut c'est trop cool.**_ Adam dit ça avec entrain. Tu adorais son imagination débordante.

Kal fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait au bien-fondé de la théorie d'Adam sur les ascenseurs. Finalement, Kal prit la main de ton fils et la tienne pour vous diriger vers l'ascenseur. Tu étais surprise par son geste, mais tu ne dis rien. Et tu vis que Kara qui ne vous suivait pas. Alors qu'Adam appuya sur le bouton et que les portes s'ouvrirent, tu entendis la voix chantante de la blonde, qui portait toujours le vélo :

_**-Le premier arrivé choisit le parfum de la première tournée de glace.** _

Et elle se précipita dans les escaliers, toujours avec le vélo, alors qu'Adam et Kal appuyèrent à tour de rôle sur le bouton du 14ème étage, « pour aller plus vite ». Quand vous furent sortis de l'ascenseur, Kal reprit vos mains et vous emmena vers un appartement dont la porte était ouverte. Tu vis Kara qui sortait au moins cinq pots de glace du frigo. Tu commenças à regretter d'avoir céder à Adam, surtout si c'était pour le voir vomir à cause d'une indigestion. Mais bon tu avais clairement cédé pour passer plus de temps avec la blonde intrigante.

Vous aviez rigolé et mangé. Tu passas un très bon après-midi, même si ce furent les garçons qui firent l'essentiel de la conversation. Tu ne sus pas comment ça se produisit mais, à un moment, tu étais en train de regarder les fesses de Kara, alors que celle-ci faisait un peu de vaisselle, et l'instant d'après tu te retrouvas à jouer aux petits chevaux à quatre. Et tu ne t'étais même pas ennuyée.

Quand il fut temps de partir, Kal et Adam se firent un câlin comme si l'un deux partait pour la guerre, et avec leur petite tête d'ange, ils vous firent promettre de se revoir vite. Kara te donna son numéro de téléphone et son mail, en disant que tu étais sans doute beaucoup plus prise qu'elle, et que tu devais l'appeler dès qu'elle le voulait pour organiser quelque chose pour les enfants.

Tu quittas l'appartement de Kara et Kal après avoir appeler un taxi, tu pris le vélo qui n'était vraiment pas aussi léger que la facilité de Kara l'avait présagé.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'était refermée sur la jolie jeune femme et son fils, tout sourires.

()()()

 


	5. De nouveaux amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary  
> Pas de résumé

PDV CAT.

Chapitre 5 – (Terre 2005) De nouveaux amis.

C'était inhabituel pour toi. Vraiment inhabituel. De te sentir bien si vite avec quelqu'un. Il y avait Adam bien sûr, que tu avais immédiatement aimé. Mais pour les autres, il avait toujours fallu du temps. Comme s'il fallait qu'ils méritent cela, ta confiance. Parce que la méfiance c'était ta façon de vivre. Ça et la colère.

Quand tu avais vu Kal la première fois, il t'avait paru évident que cet enfant ne possédait pas une once de malveillance en lui. Ce petit Kal était foncièrement bon, foncièrement gentil, à la limite de la bêtise peut-être. Un enfant, un enfant gentil et légèrement exubérant. En sa présence, tu te sentais bien, pas de nervosité, pas d'anxiété comme avec les autres enfants des amis de Mark que tu fréquentais bien malgré toi. Les enfants devraient être interdit au dîner des adultes, ne serait-ce que pour leur bien. Franchement, c'était la foire à l'enfant savant, des « _le mien il connait les noms des os de la main_ » et des « _il sait déjà compter_ » … Le pauvre enfant répétait comme un perroquet une suite de son qu'il ne comprenait pas…

Ridicule, selon toi. Tu n'avais eu la bêtise qu'une fois d'accepter une invitation comme celle-ci, avec Adam. Pour ton bien et celui d'Adam, tu ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds dans ce genre de traquenard. Non, Kal n'était pas un singe savant mais un petit garçon curieux. Sa manière d'écouter les explications de sa mère sur les moteurs de voiture et sa petite tête attentive étaient plus qu'adorables. Presqu'aussi adorable que la tête de ton fils… Ce garçon maladroit avait réussi à te charmer. Il avait aussi réussi à gagner la confiance et l'affection d'Adam. Tu te disais que ton fils avait déjà un ami remarquable avant d'entrer à l'école, toujours mieux que toi qui ne pouvais même pas te souvenir d'un ami de primaire potable. Non les raisons d'apprécier la présence de Kal étaient nombreuses, tu comprenais pourquoi tu étais bien en sa présence.

Mais sa mère c'était ça le vrai mystère.

Tu n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur les raisons que tu avais de l'apprécier, de te sentir à l'aise avec elle. Parce que les adultes normalement tu ne leur faisais pas confiance. Peut-être était-ce grâce à son intelligence, -Non de Dieu, qui savait comment fonctionne un moteur de voiture ? -, sa discrétion –elle laissait son fils faire la conversation-, la profondeur de ses yeux –tu aurais pu t'y perdre-, sa maladresse –elle marchait comme si elle était toujours sur le point de tomber ou de faire tomber quelque chose-, son sourire –si rare-, son rire –presque absent-… oui, mais c'était surtout la manière dont elle regardait son fils. Elle avait ce regard, presque étonné et réjoui à chaque fois, un regard qui te faisait penser qu'elle avait dû souffrir plus jeune ou vivre quelque chose de terrible pour être si étonnée et si heureuse du simple fait de regarder son fils manger une glace avec un ami.

Il semblait que Kara ne possédait pas une once de malveillance non plus. Mais tu voyais sa retenue, son contrôle, elle était toujours totalement maître d'elle-même. C'était très étrange. Elle n'élevait jamais la voix. Elle semblait indifférente au regard des autres, cherchant même à l'éviter, elle tentait de toute manière d'éviter d'être regardée, remarquée. Elle n'avait pas hurlé contre Siohban, elle avait à peine prêté attention à cette fille, elle n'aurait sans doute même pas réagi si Siohban n'avait pas commencé à insulter son fils.

Kal et Kara semblaient étrangement innocents, purs, pas naïf mais candide dans le bon sens du terme. Comme si le monde ne pouvait pas les blesser… Comme s'ils étaient invulnérables tout en étant presque invisible. Tu te demandais comment on pouvait rester candide à l'âge de Kara…

Non, vraiment ces Kryptel étaient de drôle de spécimen.

Tu trouvais étrange l'ignorance et du manque d'expérience de Kal. Qu'aucun ami ne soit jamais venu chez eux, qu'il en soit jamais entré dans une voiture, qu'il ne soit jamais allé au restaurant, tout cela était étonnant. Tu savais que ton mode de vie n'était pas ordinaire et qu'Adam été privilégier, mais… il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Kara ne semblait pas très à l'aise en société, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place. Mais sa façon de parler à Siohban et à Mégane était plus qu'aristocratique… Et son argent d'où venait-il ? Ton sens aigu de reporter te disait qu'il y avait un histoire là-dessous. Mais tu ne savais pas encore laquelle…

Les habiller des pieds à la tête t'était apparu comme étant la meilleure distraction du mois. Dieu, le petit Kal avait désormais plus de vêtement qu'Adam et presqu'autant de chaussure que de mois de l'année. Sa mère n'avait pas paru alarmé du prix ni des vêtements de Kal, ni des siens. Même toi, tu aurais quand même haussé un sourcil. Tu te demandais ce que faisait cette très jeune fille dans la vie pour ne pas sourciller devant une dépense pareille. Il allait falloir que tu enquêtes, foi de journaliste, tu allais trouver. Voir l'enthousiasme de Kal devant ses nouveaux vêtements était rafraichissant mais sa petite mine quand lui et sa mère avaient vaguement parlé de sa famille, visiblement décédée, t'avait presque donné envie de le prendre dans tes bras pour le réconforter. Toi qui détestait toucher les autres à part ton fils. Sa mère avait sacrifié sa gaufre pour lui rendre le sourire. Typique.

Quand ce fut le tour de Kara, sa tête dépitée et son air résigné t'avaient plus qu'amusée. Avec deux petits garçons, des vendeuses compétentes et toi, la pauvre Kara n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Elle avait mis plus de vêtement que toi, tu aurais accepté d'en essayer. Elle avait finalement fait l'acquisition d'une trentaine de tenue quotidienne, de quelques tenues de soirée et d'une flopée de chaussures. Voir Kara dans une robe noire dos nu (presque) indécente avec des talons qui galbaient merveilleusement ses jambes t'avait coupé le souffle. Quand le regard de Kara avait croisé le tien dans le miroir, elle avait rougi. Tu t'étais dit qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un léger rouge à lèvre et peut être un peu de maquillage pour ses yeux et elle pourrait sans difficulté devenir une nouvelle égérie de mode. Peut-être que tes yeux avaient dérivé plus que de raison sur ses courbes, peut-être que tu avais honteusement regardé ses formes, mais suffisamment discrètement, enfin tu l'espérais pour que les vendeuses et Kara ne s'en soient pas rendues compte, les garçons étant occupés à faire essayer de manière compulsive presque tout le magasin à Kara.

Cette femme était vraiment belle, tu avais déjà vu de belles femmes, tu avais déjà interviewer des mannequins, des actrices ou des chanteuses particulièrement belles mais avec Kara, c'était différent, comme si sa beauté était irréelle, presque inhumaine, divine.

Avoir de si belles courbes, un si beau corps athlétique comme le sien, devraient être tout bonnement interdit. Avoir des yeux aussi bleus, aussi profond, aussi mystérieux, car il y avait toujours quelque chose d'incompréhensiblement mélancolique dans son regard, tout cela ne devraient pas appartenir à un seul être. C'en était injuste. Sa maladresse ne la rendait pas moins parfaite, mais juste plus attendrissante. Ses rougissements, ses hésitations, ses froncements de sourcil la rendaient plus attirante encore.

Quand l'essayage fut fini et le tout payé, tu étais de merveilleuse humeur, alors même qu'un diner avec ta mère et ton époux se profilait. Après avoir vu que tu avais un message vocal de ta mère et de ton époux, ton humeur s'assombrit immédiatement. Était-ce trop demander un dîner en famille pour Adam ? Tu te retins de jeter ton téléphone au sol de dépit. En présence de Kal et de Kara, ta perpétuelle colère avait presque disparu, mais maintenant tu avais envie de hurler. Tu serras les dents pour te calmer. Tu décidas finalement de garder les Kryptel pour la soirée, ils avaient incontestablement une bonne influence sur ton humeur. Tu téléphonas à votre, à toi et à Adam, restaurant préféré post-shopping et tu exigeas une table pour quatre. Pas question que tu les emmènes dans le restaurant que ta mère avait choisi, qui était aussi pompeux qu'une remise de prix Nobel.

Tu convainquis sans difficulté Kara et Kal de dîner avec Adam et toi, puisque ton garçon avait déjà fait le travail, comme s'il savait que sa grand-mère et son père allaient encore une fois les laisser tomber. Il était si jeune et il se protégeait déjà de la déception constante de son père et de ta mère. Ça te rassurait mais ça te contrariait aussi. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir besoin de faire cela. Penser à ça te mettait en rogne mais heureusement le bavardage incessant des enfants t'avait permise de cacher ta contrariété et même de récolter quelques informations sur tes invités.

Au terme du repas, tu savais presque tout de la courte vie de Kal, de sa couleur préférée à sa pizza préférée en passant par sa passion pour les jeux vidéo et les jeux de société. La façon dont Kal était élevé te perturbait et te choquait un peu. L'enfant ne semblait pas manger de légumes sauf s'ils étaient sur une pizza et très peu dormir. Il semblait passer sa journée enfermée, dans l'appartement. Cela te fit froncer les sourcils, ce n'est vraiment pas une façon d'élever un enfant. Même si Kara travaillait chez elle, elle pourrait au moins employer une baby-sitter pour emmener son fils dehors quelques heures. Mais Kal commença à parler de la beauté du ciel la nuit dans le Grand Canyon ou de la beauté du soleil quand il se levait sur une étendue de neige et il parla aussi des aurores boréales, comme s'il y était. Il parlait aussi de la douceur du pelage des ours blancs et du fait de faire des courses avec des guépards. Tu avais regardé sa mère, qui avait haussé les épaules, comme si l'imagination de son fils était normale. Adam écoutait religieusement les aventures de Kal et, lui, il racontait ses voyages en avion et ses souvenirs de Paris et de Londres. Les deux garçons avaient papoté tout le diner. Ça avait été le repas le plus joyeux et le plus agréable de ses six derniers mois. Rien à voir avec les quelques diners que tu avais subis pour faire plaisir à ton mari. Si tu avais su que les chirurgiens étaient si bêtes, alors tu n'en aurais sans doute pas épousé un.

Les paroles de Kal avaient une certaine incohérence. Tu n'avais pas vraiment compris d'où ils venaient, tu n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que faisait Kara pour gagner sa vie, tu n'avais pas non plus compris d'où venait leur argent. La mort accidentelle de la totalité de la famille de Kara te semblait vraiment très étrange. Tu n'avais pas souvenir d'un tel fait divers. Tu avais vaguement appris que la famille de Kara venait d'Europe de l'Est. Un truc comme ça.

Mais tu savais que Kal adorait le bleu et le rouge et que sa nourriture préférée était la pizza et qu'il rêvait d'entrer dans un avion, pour voir les commandes. Adam avait avec ferveur décrit un poste de pilotage et avait parlé du musée de l'aviation. Tu sentais que tu allais de nouveau visiter le musée, peut-être pour la 4ème fois en 10 mois. Dire que Mark n'y avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois avec vous. Cet homme était vraiment loin d'être un père et ça te mettait en rogne, lui qui adorait se vanter d'avoir un fils brillant _comme lui_ et qui te tannait pour en avoir un autre.

Bref, tu savais un tas de chose sur Kal mais presque rien sur Kara qui restait obstinément hors de la conversation. Tu te demandais si c'était de la timidité. Comment cette femme splendide pouvait être timide ? Tu pensais plutôt qu'elle était solitaire. Qu'elle préférait la solitude et le silence. Pourtant avec un fils comme Kal, le silence semblait impossible. Le nombre de mot que cet enfant pouvait dire à la minute était affreusement élevé. Adam lui était plutôt d'un naturel calme et silencieux, enfin pas avec Kal. Avec Kal, Adam ne ressemblait pas à un de ses gosses de riche mal dans leur peau et silencieux mais à un enfant ordinaire. Tu te disais que fréquenter Kal était vraiment bénéfique pour Adam.

Alors que tu avais mis Adam au lit après cette charmante soirée, tu remarquas en entrant dans ta chambre que ton mari n'était pas là… Tu serras les dents… Il rentrait de plus en plus tard, avait de plus en plus de « conférence » qui l'obligeait découcher au moins deux fois par mois, et il passait de moins en moins de temps avec Adam et avec toi. Tu étais presque sûre que cet enfoiré te trompait… Mais tu ne disais rien, un divorce ne serait pas bon pour Adam. Et tu voulais le meilleur pour ton fils. Il méritait d'avoir un père, même un peu décevant…

Tu te couchas et tu t'endormis en maudissant ton époux.

Tu te réveillas en sursaut alors que des baisers maladroits et plus qu'alcoolisés se faisaient sentir dans ton dos. Ton mari était de retour et exigeait son sexe hebdomadaire visiblement. Fait chier, fait vraiment chier. Tu le repoussas violemment et demanda :

- **Puis-je savoir où tu étais ?**

Contrarié, il t'enlassa sans douceur et commença à mordre ton cou pas du tout tendrement. Tu entendis :

- **A l'hôpital. Où voulais-tu que je sois. Maintenant, j'ai envie de toi… alors tais-toi.**

**-Toujours aussi charmant.**

**-Toujours aussi castratrice.**

Sa pique te fit mal. Très mal, bien plus mal que sa nouvelle morsure, ou ses gestes violents qui caressaient plus pour son plaisir que le tien tes seins, qui t'arrachèrent ta nuisette. Mais quand il te pénétra alors que tu n'étais pas prête, pas du tout prête, tu crias et des larmes te montèrent au yeux. Tu l'entendis dire des choses comme « **t'es bonne !** », « **t'aimes ça ?** »… Tu étais presque sûre qu'il t'avait appelé « **Vanessa** » quand il avait joui en toi, mais de toute façon, tu n'étais plus à une humiliation près…

Il se retira très vite après sa jouissance, sans s'occuper ni de toi, ni de ton plaisir, et encore moins des larmes qui coulaient sur tes joues. Tellement de colère.

Tu allas dans la salle de bain alors qu'il s'endormait. Après avoir pris une douche, tu pris une petite pochette qui était caché derrière ton maquillage. Dedans, il y avait une plaquette de pilule du lendemain. Tu refusais de porter un autre enfant dans ses conditions. Tu savais que Mark en voulait un autre, ça faisait trois mots qu'il pensait que tu avais arrêté toute contraception. Mais tu ne voulais pas, vraiment pas avoir un autre enfant avec lui.

Tu te regardas dans la glace, la plupart des gens voyait une femme accomplie, exigeante au travail et une mère aimante et femme aimée. Toi tu voyais que de la colère, de la frustration, du refoulement et encore un peu de colère. Tu avais envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose… Tu avais envie de hurler et de prendre tes clics et des claques, prendre Adam et la totalité de tes liquidités et de t'enfouir en Europe… Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire cela, tu ne pouvais pas t'enfuir, tu ne pouvais pas casser quelque chose, tu ne pouvais pas hurler… alors tu décidas d'aller travailler un peu, car tu ne voulais pas dormir à côté de cette homme, qui te faisait horreur.

Tu allas dans ton bureau et tu vis que K t'avait envoyé le dossier pour le numéro spécial de _Cat News'_ , tu soupiras de satisfaction ce mystérieux journaliste était une de tes meilleurs plumes, il avait la capacité presque incroyable de savoir écrire sur tout et sur n'importe quoi. Au début, quand tu avais reçu des mails de K dans ta boîte mail professionnelle interne à CatCo, avec un expéditeur inconnu, tu les avais supprimés sans les regarder. Mais, trois jours plus tard, on t'avait montré un article très détaillé et très bien écrit sur la résolution pacifique du conflit des Corées et de leur conséquence. L'article était clair, succinct mais complet. Et il y avait cette fameuse signature en « K », enfin un « K » stylisé. Tu avais demandé à l'informaticien de te retrouver le mail, et tu t'étais trouvé idiote d'avoir envoyé balader sans même les lire le fichiers qu'on t'avait envoyés. Tu en avais reçu d'autres après ça… Comme tout bon pigiste, K envoyait ses papiers à tous les journaux du pays, on trouvait des articles de K un peu partout. Après ça, tu avais hésité un long moment, tu avais édité plusieurs de ses papiers et il t'en avait refusé d'autres parce que tu avais mis trop de temps à te décider. Il les avait donné à d'autres journaux, à tes concurrents. Ça t'avait foutu en rogne, on ne refuse rien à Cat Grant, normalement. Tu l'avais ignoré pendant presque 2 mois. Mais, finalement, tu l'avais contacté pour exiger l'exclusivité et des articles de commande de la part de K. Il avait hésité, mais finalement il avait accepté sous certaine condition. Il accepterait les commandes, mais pas plus de trois papiers par semaine maximum et il acceptait une exclusivité première, mais si CatCo refusait l'article pendant plus d'un mois, il avait le droit de l'envoyer à d'autres journaux. Tu avais accepté, mais depuis presque 2 ans et demi que K travaillait pour toi, CatCo n'avait refusé aucun papier et K n'avait refusé aucune commande, alors tout allait pour le mieux. Ces articles frôlaient la perfection journalistique et parfois tu te demandais si K avait des opinions et des émotions, car ses papiers étaient pratiquement totalement objectif. En fait, un jour, tu t'étais même dit que K était un sacré, sans émotion, sans nation, sans opinion, bref sans humanité.

Mais ça ne t'importait pas. CatCo avait reçu des récompenses pour ses articles, car K restait anonyme, même pour son prix Pulitzer il n'avait pas dénié se montrer. Il ne trouvait pas ça important d'être récompensé. Toi qui adorait cela, tu trouvais ça tout à fait incompréhensible. Quand il t'avait dit d'aller le recevoir à sa place, tu avais accepté, tu adorais les récompenses. Tu avais donc dans ton bureau un paquet de Prix Pulitzer. Le CatCo reçut deux fois le prix du Service public, qui est considéré comme le prix le plus prestigieux pour un journal, tu étais très fière de ça. Mais CatCo avait aussi reçu le prix Éditorial. Tu avais reçu personnellement trois prix Pulitzer et K en avait reçu deux. Tu aimais en avoir le plus… Dans ton staff, si l'on comptait tout le salarié de CatCo, il y avait une trentaine de personne qui avait un Pulitzer… mais toi seule en avait trois, et surtout toi seul en avait en tout sept dans ton bureau. Tu aimais bien les voir, tu trouvais qu'il montrait ta réussite. Ta mère malgré ses dizaines de livre qui révolutionnaient soit disant l'écriture, n'avait jamais reçu de Pulitzer. Elle avait affirmé que ces prix étaient dérisoires, et ne s'étaient pas rendu aux cérémonies de remise. Mark lui était venue une fois… Mais n'avait pas semblé t'écouter lors de ton discours. Il avait honteusement dragué l'une des deux filles Bush… Peut-être Jenna… et cela devant leur mère qui été venue te féliciter pour l'obtention de ton troisième prix. Tu avais eu envie de le tuer pour t'avoir fait honte comme ça, pour avoir dragué une jeune femme devant toi… Rien que d'y repenser te donnait des envies de meurtre…

Tu savais que CatCo était de nouveau en liste pour recevoir de nouveau le Pulitzer de Service Public, tu espérais l'avoir. Le record était de quatre, quatre Pulitzer pour un journal sous le même éditeur. Tu t'étais mise au défi de battre ce record.

Cet article était tout à fait ce qu'il te fallait. Un article long et complet sur l'épineuse question des pays producteur de pétrole et autres énergies fossiles, qui sans leur principale source de revenue aurait dû tomber dans la misère… mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il s'était lancé dans l'agriculture et surtout via les sacrés ses pays au long passée de guérillas, de guerres religieuses et de terrorismes avaient trouvé la paix. Paix et prospérité. Le Moyen-Orient était devenue le grenier du monde. Avec un réseau d'irrigation et du travail, des étendues de champs bleus étaient désormais ce à quoi ressemblaient ces pays autrefois désertiques. L'article de K était titré « _Reconversion durable au Moyen-Orient, du noir au bleu, du chaos à l'harmonie_ », tu trouvais ça un tantinet lyrique… mais c'était le style des titres de K, il mettait tout son lyrisme dans le titre et après il passait aux choses sérieuses. Tu lus l'article en faisant des annotations mais tu ne trouvas ni fautes d'orthographes, ni grosses erreurs, c'est ce que tu appréciais chez K. Le soin qu'il mettait dans son travail, même dans un premier jet était admirable. Si tu n'avais que des journalistes comme cela, tu pourrais rentrer bien plus tôt chez toi, le soir. Tu adorais le fait que K rende ces articles hebdomadaires avec au moins une semaine d'avance. Tu savais que son travail ne nécessitait qu'une relecture rapide, en deux ans et quelques, tu ne l'avais jamais fait réécrire un papier. En général, il t'envoyait son article, tu le relisais et l'annotais et le lui renvoyait avec les annotations, il les prenait en compte, et te renvoyant l'article fin prêt. Et toujours avec une merveilleuse et réconfortante et absolument sécurisante semaine d'avance. Quand l'on travaillait dans l'édition, avoir un papier d'avance était comme recevoir une bouée lors d'un naufrage.

Et là, depuis deux ans, tu avais décidé que la dernière parution hebdomadaire de _Cat News'_ , un magazine politique et économique, serait agrémentée d'un dossier sur un sujet particulier. Tu avais donné le bébé à K. Il avait parfaitement bien géré l'affaire et ses premiers articles avaient fait un tel tabac que désormais c'était un dossier de presque dix pages avec images, que tu lui demandais. De temps en temps comme ce mois-ci tu lui donnais un sujet particulier qui avait un rapport avec ton édito et ton article qui tu publiais aussi pour la dernière semaine du mois. En fait, en lisant le dossier de K tu te rendis compte que ton édito était un peu trop sec et avec trop d'information… tu pris presque une heure avant d'être satisfaite de ton nouvel édito, et tu relus pour la forme ton article qui méritait lui aussi une réécriture.

Une fois, que ton article et que ton édito te parurent satisfaisants, tu envoyas à K, son dossier annoté et tes articles et ton édito. Tu lui demandais, avec K tu demandais, avec les autres tu ordonnais, que le dossier soit prêt au plus vite et tu lui demandais son avis sur tes écrits. Tu faisais de plus en plus cela, lui demander son avis. Tu faisais rarement ça. Soit tes collaborateurs n'étaient pas assez compétents, soit ils n'étaient pas des gens de confiance, alors tu ne leur demandais pas leur avis sur tes papiers, mais avec K c'était différent. Il était tellement compétent, tellement talentueux et surtout les récompenses et la notoriété lui étant totalement étrangères, tu savais que c'était quelqu'un de confiance. De plus, tu savais parfaitement que dans deux jours voir même ce soir, tu allais recevoir un nouveau mail de K avec un dossier de dix pages corrigé, prêt à être imprimé, et cela avec plus d'une semaine d'avance, alors que le Cat News' de cette semaine n'était même pas bouclé... Mais aussi, il allait te donner son avis, il n'allait pas toucher à ton papier, mais il allait donner son avis. Parfois, il dissertait sur l'utilisation d'un seul mot, qu'il trouvait trop approximatif, parfois, il te donnais des informations supplémentaires pour que ton article ait plus de fond, parfois il te donnait juste son ressenti. Tu savais qu'il était honnête et que son avis était toujours objectif et utile pour perfectionner tes articles.

Il était trois heures du matin, désormais, et tu devais te lever à six heures, pour te préparer puis t'occuper d'Adam avant que la nounou n'arrive, tu hésitas mais finalement tu décidas de retourner te coucher. Alors que tu t'allongeais près de ton époux qui ronflait comme un ivrogne, tu te demandais qui était K. Si c'était un homme ou une femme, s'il avait de la famille, à quoi ressemblait sa vie ? Tu te demandais pourquoi les récompenses étaient si peu de choses pour lui, pourquoi la reconnaissance de son travail, de son talent ne comptait pas ? En fait, tu te demandais surtout pourquoi ça valait tellement pour toi ? Mais tu sentais que répondre à cette question était bien trop dangereuse pour le statu quo que tu avais mis en place dans ta vie. Tu ne voulais pas répondre, tu ne devais pas te poser cette question, car si tu te la posais vraiment, tu pourrais te rendre compte que la reconnaissance de tes semblables n'avait pas grand-chose avoir avec le vrai bonheur…

Mais, non, tu ne devais pas trop réfléchir à la question, sinon… sinon ça allait nécessiter un changement de vie drastique. Alors il ne fallait pas trop y réfléchir.

Non, au lieu de penser à ça, tu te mis à penser aux Kryptel à nouveau, et surtout à Kara. Oui, c'était un bien meilleur sujet de pensée. Le secret de Kara et de Kal, ça c'était sur quoi ton esprit pouvait extrapoler sans soucis… mais tu sentais une fatigue te rattraper. Tu t'endormis avec des yeux bleus mystérieux et tristes et une robe noire en tête…

()()() 


	6. Femme (a)battue

PDV CAT.           

Chapitre 6 – (Terre 2005) Femme (a)battue

En fait, il fallait se rendre à l’évidence tu étais malheureuse. Et qu’Adam n’était plus une raison valable pour endurer ça. Mais tu étais lâche. Terriblement lâche et terrifiée. Tu ne savais pas quand tu étais devenue terrifiée. Tu étais passé de l’affection, il en fallait bien pour te marier, au mépris et maintenant tu avais peur. Malheureuse et lâche.

Tu avais terriblement peur de Mark, maintenant, de ses mains, de ses mots, de ses gestes… tu avais peur pour toi et pour Adam. Il ne s’était pas encore tourné vers Adam mais tu savais que ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Tu le savais. Tu le sentais. Et tu savais aussi que tu ne te pardonnerais jamais si Mark touchait à un cheveu de la tête d’Adam.

Tu te disais ça alors que tu regardais ton corps meurtri dans le miroir plein pied de la salle de bain. Tu voyais des traces des mains de Mark sur ton ventre et tu savais que tu avais un bleu dans le dos… un coup de pied qu’il t’avait donné quand tu étais à terre à cause de la violente gifle qu’il t’avait donnée parce que tu lui avais dit non. Parce que selon Mark, une femme, sa femme, son épouse n’avait pas à lui dire non. Et il avait dit ça avec conviction. Et il voulait t’apprendre ça, avait-il dit pendant qu’il te frappait et qu’il t’emmenait de force au lit, il avait dit qu’il allait t’apprendre ta place.

Tu ne voulais plus voir ton corps et encore moins les larmes qui coulaient sur tes joues alors tu fermas les yeux. Tu ne savais plus comment ta vie t’avait échappé à ce point. Quand de Cat Grant, la reine des médias tu étais devenue une femme battue par son alcoolique de mari.

Quand et comment cela s’était produit ?

Tu aurais dû demander le divorce dès qu’il avait été un peu trop insistant…

Tu aurais dû demander le divorce dès qu’il t’avait giflé la première fois…

Tu aurais dû demander le divorce dès qu’il t’avait attaché au lit pour t’apprendre _ta place_ …

Quand est-ce que tu avais commencé à être une femme battue ?

Peut-être à l’instant où tu avais accepté ses excuses lors de la première fois où il avait refusé d’entendre ton « non » ...

Peut-être à l’instant où tu avais pensé que ce n’était pas sa _faute_ parce qu’il était stressé à cause de son travail… à la première gifle…

Peut-être à l’instant où tu avais pris la boisson comme excuse des marques qu’il avait laissé sur ton corps…

Peut-être à l’instant où tu avais caché tes bleus sous du maquillage...

Peut-être à l’instant où tu avais pensé que c’était peut-être ta faute si…

Quand est-ce que tu avais commencé à accepter d’être sa victime et son souffre-douleur ?

Tu devrais le faire là maintenant, tu devrais aller au commissariat et demander une injonction et appeler ton avocat pour le divorce et la garde d’Adam…

Mais tu ne pouvais pas… Tu ne pouvais pas devenir une femme battue aux yeux du monde tu ne pouvais pas. Tu ne voulais pas, tu avais trop de fierté mal placée… Et tu ne voulais pas que ton fils sache.

Donc tu étais lâche, malheureuse et stupide…

Mais tu protégeais Adam. Tu protégeais Adam de son père et de la vérité. C’était toujours ça.

Et tu faisais en sorte qu’il ait une vie normale. Avec Kara et Kal. Parce qu’honnêtement sans ces deux-là tu ne savais pas comment tu gérerais… parce que Kara et Kal rendaient Adam heureux et il restait de plus en plus avec eux.

En fait, avec l’opération « plus de _Franny_  » la gouvernante d’Adam, les garçons avaient sans aucune discrétion fait en sorte de se voir presque tous les jours de la semaine en plus de votre sortie hebdomadaire du samedi.

Tu aimais ça, tu avais l’impression d’avoir une famille, enfin du moins un partenaire avec qui tu pouvais discuter des enfants, de ton travail, de tout et de n’importe quoi… Kara était vraiment quelqu’un que tu appréciais. Elle était franche même si elle était mystérieuse par bien des aspects et elle te permettait d’être autre chose qu’une patronne détestée et crainte, qu’une femme battue… avec elle tu étais mère, amie et… femme. Avec Kara tu avais l’impression d’être toi.

Et c’était foutrement agréable.

Surtout depuis que tu avais décidé de flirter. Tu avais adoré voir sa surprise quand tu avais commencé à la toucher. Tu sais que c’était dangereux et irresponsable et peut-être un peu mal d’un point de vue moral, mais c’était agréable d’avoir le contrôle des choses, de ton corps pour une fois. Parce que Kara elle ne jouait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Elle sursautait, reculait, s’éloignait, s’enfuyait même de la pièce parfois, mais elle ne disait rien, jamais.

Elle se reculait mais ne te disait pas stop alors tu avais une théorie. Tu pensais qu’elle aimait ça mais qu’elle hésitait parce que tu étais une femme, sans doute, et que tu étais mariée bien sûr, tu ne pensais pas qu’Adam était un problème, car si Kara n’était pas non plus très à l’aise physiquement avec lui, elle lui parlait tendrement et prenait tout le temps du monde pour lui et pour Kal. A tel point que tu avais remercié _Francine_ pour ses services avec une généreuse prime de licenciement et une lettre de recommandation très flatteuse mais en même temps, elle était compétente.

Donc maintenant, tu déposais tous les matins Adam chez les Kryptel et tu prenais un café, Kara avait une machine à café de très bonne qualité, et quand tu arrivais avec des pâtisseries pour Kara, Kal et Adam, tu les déposais sur l’îlot central et en échange, Kara posait devant toi, un café fumant comme tu les aimais. Tu aimais ça, parce que maintenant tu partais si tôt que tu ne voyais pas Mark. Avant _Fiana_ arrivait à 7h45, pour que tu puisses arriver au bureau vers 8h15, et tu étais obligée de supporter Mark qui partait en même temps que toi. Et même si ça t’obligeait à partir plus tôt, même si ça obligeait Adam à se lever, tu partais à 6h30 avec le ventre vide et un Adam encore un peu endormi, tu passais à la boulangerie à 6h45 pile, pour récupérer ta commande, tu donnais toujours un pourboire de 20% parce que tu savais que tu les obligeais à ouvrir plus tôt de 15 minutes, et tu appréciais l’effort à sa juste valeur, et tu arrivais chez Kara et Kal vers 7h, avec un Adam, prêt à dévorer ce qu’il y avait dans le sac. C’était un rituel maintenant, pendant que l’ascenseur montait les étages pour vous mener chez Kara et Kal, Adam essayait de négocier l’obtention prématurée de son gâteau. Il avait des arguments et ça t’amusait de l’entendre trouver des raisons sans queue ni tête… Tu adorais ce moment, avec ton petit garçon qui t’affirmait que « manger pendant une montée horizontale favorisait la digestion ».

Tu trouvais un Kal en pyjama avec une tête endormie mais déjà gourmande et tu appréciais son regard brillant quand il ouvrait la porte. Tu étais presque sûre qu’il aurait été aussi content sans les pâtisseries, _presque_ aussi content. Tu restais une petite heure ici.

Tu faisais le plein de chaleur et de petits bonheurs pour la journée. Parce que tu en avais besoin. Kara ne disait rien, elle ne disait rien sur le fait que tu restais, que parfois tu jouais contre les garçons à la bataille navale pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle ne disait rien quand tu commençais à faire la vaisselle alors qu’elle discutait de la poussée horizontale sur l’estomac humain. Elle ne disait rien quand elle t’attrapait à les observer sur le canapé, elle et les enfants, mi amusée, mi outrée, mais avec un tendre sourire, de les voir jouer à _Sanic_ , un truc du genre, où une sorte d’hérisson bleu se mettait en boule alors qu’il n’était pas encore 8h du matin. Tu savais que depuis qu’Adam venait, Kara faisait en sorte de sortir un peu plus, ils allaient au parc, à la piscine, au skate parc… Tu aimais ça, quand ils faisaient des activités comme celles-là parce que tu étais sûre que Kal et Adam te raconteraient tout en détail avec des anecdotes qui te faisaient sourire même deux jours plus tard.

Parfois, quand tu n’avais pas trop de travail, tu essayais que ça soit une fois par semaine, tu prenais une longue pause déjeuner et tu retrouvais Kara et les garçons. Et c’était parfait. Une fois, juste pour t’embêter, Kara t’avait fait entrer dans une chaîne de fast-food et elle avait laissé les enfants commander ce qu’ils voulaient en te faisant un petit sourire de défi. Tu t’étais contentée d’eau et d’une salade très moyenne. Mais en général, quand tu avais le temps, elle amenait les enfants, à un des restaurants que tu adorais à dix minutes de ton bureau. Et c’était là encore très agréable. Et souvent après cette pause, tu souriais un peu plus durant l’après-midi, de telle sorte que tes employés pensaient que tu t’envoyais en l’air avec ton époux. Quel bande d’abruti ! Mais c’était trop rare que tu aies le temps de déjeuner avec eux.

Le matin donc tu rechargeais tes batteries pour le travail, très rarement, tu revenais presque détendu et heureuse de ta pause déjeuner, et le soir, le soir, tu rassemblais ton courage pour rentrer.

Parce que le soir, tu arrivais entre 18 et plus tard, souvent plus tard, et tu ramenais souvent le repas, ou alors tu arrivais en demandant dans quel restaurant il voulait commander. Et assez rarement, mais c’était ce que tu préférais, Kara t’envoyait un sms pour te prévenir qu’elle préparait à manger et qu’il fallait que tu arrives avant 19h30. Dans ses cas-là, tu quittais le bureau vers 18h pour pouvoir observer Kara ou Kara et les garçons en train de cuisiner pendant que tu faisais semblant de travailler sur la table à manger. Tu adorais ça, c’était tes moments préférés, quand tu regardais Kara, les cheveux négligemment retenus en arrière, avec des vêtements décontractés, en train de se lécher le doigt pour gouter la pâte ou la sauce qu’elle était en train de faire. Tu adorais ça, tu trouvais ça domestique, familiale, normale. Tout ce que tu n’avais pas connu et que tu voulais que ton fils ait.

Tu te souviens d’une fois où tu étais arrivée vers 18h30 et tu avais entendu des cris depuis le couloir, tu t’étais précipitée inquiète, pour trouver trois gamins visiblement en train de se chamailler avec la nourriture. Kal et Adam s’étaient attaqués à Kara et ils étaient tous les trois dans un état lamentable. Les vêtements tâchés de nourriture, le souffle court, le visage et les mains dégoulinants de chocolats et tacheté de farine… Quand tu étais arrivée, la scène s’était comme suspendu. Kara portait Adam dans ses bras et avait Kal perché sur ses épaules et ils te regardaient comme figés. Tu avais ton téléphone en main et sans même qu’ils aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tu les pris en photo. Et tu demandas si le gâteau au chocolat avait survécu… ça les avait fait rire, mais vous n’aviez pas mangé de gâteau au chocolat ce jour-là.

Tu dinais donc chez les Kryptel du lundi soir au jeudi soir. Le vendredi étant toujours réservé à Mark, et Adam restait chez Kara. Le samedi après-midi, tu le passais souvent avec Kara, tu organisais une sortie surprise au moins deux fois par mois. Et le dimanche, Mark était censé jouer au père aimant et attentif, mais c’était un échec total à chaque fois. Et Mark finissait par hurler de colère après Adam, et Adam finissait souvent en pleurs et Mark finissait par passer sa colère sur toi. Le dimanche et le vendredi étaient les jours que tu appréciais le moins.

Mark n’avait fait aucune difficulté, sur le fait qu’Adam ne soit plus gardé à la maison. Il n’avait pas été dérangé par le fait qu’il aille dans cet institut qui n’existait pas, mais il ne s’était pas renseigné, ni n’avait posé de questions. Parce que dans son monde, il n’avait pas à gérer l’éducation des enfants. Son travail s’était de te mettre en cloque et de dire « regarder mon fils comme il est beau et brillant tout le portait de son père », avec un rire gras lors des dîners. Ce qui le dérangeait été le fait que tu rentres de plus en plus tard. Ça, ça le dérangeait. Parce que Monsieur avait des _besoins_. Tu avais serré les poings si forts quand il t’avait ensuite affirmé qu’il était de ton devoir d’assouvir _ses besoins_. Tu avais donc négocié, le vendredi soir lui était consacré, tu faisais souvent en sorte qu’il se saoule pour qu’il ne soit pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le samedi, tu devais toujours rentrer tôt de tes excursions avec Adam. Et le dimanche soir, c’est lui qui rentrait tôt. Il voulait passer un peu de temps en couple, comme c’était charmant. Tu détestais le samedi soir quand tu rentrais, parce que ça voulait dire que tu n’allais pas voir Kara le lendemain.

Donc, officiellement, Adam était dans un institut privée d’enseignement préscolaire et toi, tu avais beaucoup de travail et tu dinais donc à ton bureau. C’était la version pour Mark et pour ta mère. C’était une bonne version. Tu faisais un virement à un compte fictif, et l’argent était reversé vers un compte pour Adam, parce que Kara avait refusé tout payement. Tu faisais aussi un virement dans un restaurant qui était censé te livrer de quoi dîner. Mais que tu ne récupérais jamais rien, le restaurateur avait été très étonné mais il n’avait pas posé de question, un homme intelligent. Ce que tu achetais pour toi, Kara et les enfants tu le payais toujours en liquide. Comme les rares déjeuners. Tu couvrais tes arrières parce que tu ne voulais pas de Mark dans ta relation avec Kara, pour des raisons évidentes que tu ne voulais pas t’avouer.

Donc, tu avais tout un stratagème pour passer de plus en plus de temps au travail ou avec Kara, Kal et Adam. Et tu avais trouvé une alliée, _Charlotte_. Ton assistante avait d’elle-même commencé à toujours affirmer que tu étais _terriblement, horriblement, affreusement_ occupée quand il appelait, tu l’entendais être si théâtrale, que parfois tu tendais l’oreille pour l’écouter raconter un bobard ou amplifier et dramatiser la situation. Tu l’avais même entendu te sauver d’une soirée mondaine, quand elle avait soutenu à Mark qu’un technicien était tombée et avait mis du sang dans les imprimantes et que tu devais gérer _de toute urgence_ cette situation _apocalyptique_ parce que la publication de demain était foutu et que… _et blablabla et blablabla…_ Elle avait tenu un discours cohérent et vraisemblable avec force de détail pendant plus de 10 minutes. Et ça, ça te poussait à la respecter encore plus. Parce que même si tu l’appelais _Charlotte_ , tu la trouvais compétente, très compétente.

Quand elle avait raccroché, tu l’avais appelé dans ton bureau avec son vrai nom, Charline, et tu lui avais dit d’aller te chercher un café et de se prendre ce qu’elle voudra parce que les dîners mondains avec des médecins étaient ennuyeux à mourir et que les invités étaient capables de te réanimer juste pour raconter la fin de leurs incroyables vacances chiantes comme la pluie à Bora-Bora. Elle t’avait regardé un long moment avant d’éclater de rire. Ça avait jeté un silence de mort dans le reste de l’étage parce qu’en général, on éclatait en sanglot dans ton bureau et pas de rire. Tu avais un petit sourire qui se transforma en rire franc, quand elle affirma en partant que son père, médecin, n’était pas si ennuyant mais que ça devait être un truc de chirurgien. Elle avait quitté la pièce visiblement satisfaite de t’avoir fait rire. Charline était, désormais, moins nerveuse et stressée en ta présence et tu lui avais même posé quelques questions personnelles presque cordiales, sur ses parents et sa famille. Tu trouvais que c’était plus agréable de ne pas avoir une assistante terrorisée devant toi et tu l’appelais de plus en plus Charline et même parfois Charlie, parce que tu avais cru comprendre qu’elle préférait. Mais tu appréciais son rougissement quand tu allongeais le « i », pas que tu flirtais avec elle, mais juste parce que mettre mal à l’aise les gens était amusant.

Bref, ça marchait bien. Depuis un mois que l’opération secrète des enfants avait été mené à bien. Tu appréciais Kal, tu aimais sa manière désinvolte de parler et d’agir. Tu l’aimais presque autant qu’Adam, et pour Kal tu ferais presque autant d’effort que pour Adam. Donc, la mission top secrète « Plus de Fanny » avait été un franc succès, et l’opération « Amitié maternelle » fonctionnait plutôt bien selon la réunion secrète que tu avais espionné. Parce que clairement, tu étais amie avec Kara. Enfin… Par bien des aspects tu étais plus qu’amie avec Kara, mais il y avait de l’amitié, sans aucun doute. Une forte attirance physique n’était pas contradictoire avec une compatibilité intellectuelle.

Parce que oui, il y avait attirance et compatibilité. Même si depuis quelques temps, Kara évitait avec brio tout contact avec toi. Ce qui était frustrant, attirant et amusant, tout à la fois. Parce que tu t’amusais à l’allumer enfin à flirter avec elle autrement.

Au tout début tu la touchais juste pour qu’elle s’habitue au contact des autres. Parce que tu n’aimais pas la petite frimousse blessée de ton fils, quand Kara reculait à son contact. Et ensuite, ça devint un peu plus malsain _et_ amusant. Parce que elle était si sensible, un simple effleurement et la voilà qui sursautait comme si elle avait été mordu par un serpent. Et son regard qui te réprimandait, comme on gronde du regard un enfant qui sait pertinemment qu’il fait une bêtise mais qu’il le fait quand même. C’était tout toi d’ailleurs. Tu la touchais en y prenant un malin plaisir. Ses mains, ses bras pour commencer des contacts amicaux, simples, innocents, au début. Juste pour la faire vaciller, pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. En lui frôlant le bras et en lui prenant la main, tu avais obtenu une séance shopping avec elle et les enfants. Tu trouvais ça parfait la manière dont elle réagissait à ton contact. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi elle était si peu tactile et si sensible, mais ça t’arrangeait et t’exci… enfin tu aimais ça.

Après tu commença à la toucher moins innocemment. Tu lui avais effleuré le dos, son dos nu alors qu’elle s’étirait pour attraper un aliment en hauteur, elle avait si vite reculé, les yeux écarquillés, ça avait été une bonne journée. Et puis, tu lui touchais les cuisses, aussi. Malheureusement, elle ne portait que très rarement des robes contrairement à toi, mais toucher sa cuisse ferme même à travers son jean était très bien. Pendant que vous jouiez au jeu vidéo, enfin Kara et Adam faisait une course, juste au dernière tour, tu posas ta main sur sa cuisse. Elle sursauta violemment et quitta totalement l’écran des yeux. Alors qu’elle était première, elle tomba dans le vide et Adam qui la talonnait la dépassa. Tu enlevas ta main, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur toi, que ce soit à cause de la perte de la première place ou de ton geste, elle semblait outrée. Et tu poussas ta chance et tu lui caressas la joue pour la consoler alors qu’Adam et Kal, qui avait récupéré la manette de sa mère, recommençaient une nouvelle course. Et Kara avait fui et tu l’avais suivi et tu l’avais effleuré très très consciemment. Et ensuite, tu étais sans doute allée trop loin, parce que Kara te refusait tout contact. Tu l’avais embrassé sur la joue, juste parce que tu avais envie, juste parce que tu voulais un autre goût sur les lèvres, que Mark. Parce que tu en avais eu envie, terriblement envie depuis des jours et des jours. Alors tu avais posé un innocent, pas si innocent que ça, baiser sur sa joue et tu avais aimé le contact de la joue de Kara contre tes lèvres.

Et maintenant, tu devais te contenter de lui lancer des regards aguicheurs séduisants, tendres, parce qu’elle refusait obstinément tout contact. Elle t’évitait avec brio, utilisant honteusement les enfants pour cela. Et même si tu avais envie de lui hurler de cesser de te fuir, même si ça te faisait presque mal quand elle s’éloignait de toi, tu aimais bien aussi cette nouvelle dynamique qui t’obligeait à être beaucoup plus créative. Tu lui lançais des regards, tu bougeais rien que pour que ses yeux attrapent ton mouvement, tu léchais tes lèvres ou les mordaient pour attirer son regard, et surtout tu prenais autant que possible un ton séduisant. Et ça fonctionnait bien, ça fonctionnait même mieux que de la toucher. Comme si Kara était plus intellectuelle que physique, avec un corps comme le sien, c’était presque une honte et un sacrilège. Donc tu essayais de la séduire et de flirter plus subtilement, et tu prenais un plaisir certain à faire rougir ta jolie Kara avec tes compliments et tes insinuations à double sens, sans oublier une intonation chaude. Et le tour était joué, Kara rougissait violemment en bafouillant.

Tu adorais ça, en fait. Cette façon de faire, sans se toucher, parce que c’était si différent d’avec Mark. Parce que Mark ne connaissait que ça, ne faisait que ça. La toucher sans parler, sans demander. La toucher sans gentillesse, sans tendresse. Sans… sans amour. Avec Kara, depuis que tu avais cessé de la toucher, Kara semblait plus… plus détendue, plus ouverte à un flirt platonique, intellectuel. Et c’était intéressant. Tu repensais à ça alors que tu entendais du grabuge à l’extérieur de ton bureau. La voix de Charline était forte et puis soudain, la porte s’ouvrit et ton mari entra. Et il referma la porte au nez de Charline, en lui indiquant fermement que s’ils étaient dérangés elle perdrait son job. Tu commenças par essayer de calmer et cacher ta peur mais tu te rendis compte qu’il était saoul et ça te fit trembler. Mais tu tentas de garder ta contenance, tu étais à ton travail, dans ton bureau, c’était ton territoire, ton espace, tu n’allais pas te laisser intimider, pas ici.

- **Je te prierai de ne pas parler à mon assistante comme ça et…**

Clack. Une gifle. Evidemment. Pas très forte mais suffisamment pour te faire taire. Ensuite il commença à te dire que tu étais une mauvaise épouse, que tu devrais être là pour lui, pour sa carrière, que tu aurais dû être au dîner de ses amis. Que tu étais de moins en moins avec lui et que ça faisait jaser et qu’on le disait cocu à l’hôpital, mais il savait que c’était faux, parce que frigide comme tu l’étais personne ne voudrait de toi… et il continuait à déblatérer tout ça. Tu avais cessé de l’écouter et il te suffisait d’avoir l’air désolé et de regarder par terre mais, soudain, il te poussa contre le bureau et une main déchira ta robe et il mit sa main sans attendre entre tes jambes pour te retirer ton sous-vêtement, parce que ce porc avait déjà baissé son pantalon et bandait mollement, tu essayas de te débattre mais il te gifla et s’empara de ton cou, l’enserrant fortement. Et il recommença à fouiller entre tes jambes, douloureusement…

Quand la porte s’ouvrit et tu vis avec horreur mêlé de soulagement Kara. Elle te regarda toi puis Mark. Et toi tu te demandais ce qu’elle faisait là et où était les enfants. Et ensuite tu vis le dégoût alors qu’elle prenait la mesure de la scène devant elle. Tu détestas ça, le fait qu’elle te voit comme ça, faible, lâche, vulnérable et (a)battue. Et Mark lui parla sans aucune gêne ni honte.

 - **C’est qui cette bimbo ? T’en veux aussi ? Attend que je finisse Cat ou casses-toi ! Putain, c’est dingue, on ne peut même pas baiser tranquillement sa femme…** Il ne finit jamais sa phrase parce que Kara le prit par le cou et le jeta sans difficulté apparente loin de toi. C’était du soulagement que tu ressentais à travers ta honte, ta gêne, ta colère, ton humiliation et les milliers d’autres sentiments qui passaient en toi. Et en regardant dans les yeux de Kara, tu ne savais pas exactement ce qu’elle vit dans ton regard mais ça ne lui plut pas. Elle te quitta des yeux un instant, quand il se remit à parler. **Tu te prends pour qui, salope !! Tu dégages !** Mais, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers cet homme haïssable qui l’insultait. Non, à la place elle te tendit sa veste en s’approchant et alors que tu la mettais, tu savais qu’elle voyait les marques sur ton corps. Elle semblait si déçue par toi, tu aurais voulu te justifier, t’expliquer, mais tu te rétractas en sursautant quand la haine dans la voix de ton époux s’éleva encore. Tu ressentis encore la peur en toi. **Cat, Cat, ordonnes à cette pute de se casser, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Tu vas le regretter amèrement. Et toi, pauvre pute, je te jure que je vais faire de ta vie un…** Mais tu l’écoutais à peine parce que pour la première fois en plus de 6 mois Kara te touchait et ce avec tellement de tendresse. Tu étais surprise et tellement reconnaissante. Elle te caressait la joue avec douceur comme si tu étais en verre. Et c’était tellement bien, bon, parfait…  **Enfer. Putain, tu vas te casser, Salope !**

Et là, elle se tourna vers Mark, alors que tu tremblas encore à cause de lui. Sa main toujours merveilleusement tendre sur ta joue. Elle te posa juste des questions, sans détour.

- **A-t-il déjà porter la main sur Adam ?**

 **-Non,** Tu ne l’aurais pas permis.

**-Est-ce la première fois qu’il te frappe ?**

A cette question, Marx s’approcha menaçant.

 **-Cat, tu la fermes et toi, tu vas…** Il leva la main et Kara lui attrapa la gorge et le fit taire en serrant. Et c’était assez agréable de l’entendre geindre de douleur. Tu le vis se débattre mais ensuite, il devint un peu plus rouge et il commença à comprendre qu’il ne se libèrerait pas et il se calma en essayant de respirer.

**-Alors ? Cat ? Est-ce la première fois ?**

**-Non.** Je ne voulais pas qu’elle m’interroge parce qu’évidemment elle allait demander pour… les viols.

**-Est-ce sa première tentative de viol ou la première fois qu’il te viole ?**

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, honte, humiliation, lâcheté et faiblesse, tellement de faiblesse.

**-Non.**

Et Marx couina de douleur, parce que Kara était en colère, alors elle resserrait sa prise. Tu ne voulais pas qu’elle fasse n’importe quoi. Alors tu essayas de la calmer.

- **Kara, tout va bien, d’accord…** Elle n’écoutait pas alors tu parlas un peu plus fort avec un peu plus de conviction. **Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça et…**

Mais elle ne te croyait pas, de toute façon, tu n’y croyais pas toi-même et elle le fit. Elle prit la décision à ta place. Elle regardait Mark dans les yeux.

- **Tu vas divorcer à l’amiable, laisser la garde exclusive en abandonnant tes droits sur Adam, et tu vas quitter le pays. Tu as compris ?** Marx la regardait avec terreur. Et Kara après un moment le lâcha pour le pousser, le faisant trébucher en arrière. **Tu as compris ?**

**-Vas te faire foutre ! Je vais te détruire pour ça et…**

Kara ne le laissa pas finir. Elle le rattrapa et le traina jusqu’à ton balcon privé. Et oh mon dieu, elle le pencha dans le vide. Tu ne voulais pas de ça, tu ne voulais pas qu’elle aille en prison pour ça. Elle le tenait par le bras alors qu’il était presque par-dessus la rambarde. Tu les avais suivis, tu étais resté sur le seuil du balcon. Tu avais presque peur de Kara, elle avait un regard presque fou, d’une violence que tu ne lui connaissais pas, que tu ne voulais pas voir en elle.

 

Avec une violence inouïe, elle cracha :

 **-Je crois que tu n’as pas bien compris.** Elle le pencha un peu plus, et Mark cria. **C’est soit ça, soit je te laisse tomber. Et tu ressembleras à une magnifique éclaboussure de sang et d’os sur le trottoir. T’en penses quoi ?**

()()()


	7. Mises à jour

PDV CAT.           

Chapitre 7 – (Terre 2005) Mises à jour

Quand Mark eu quitté ton bureau, Kara fut parfaite.

La douche, le change, le maquillage… ça te fit un bien fou. Les larmes dans la douche n’étaient pas encourageantes mais ça te fit du bien. Tu avais d’ailleurs plus pleuré de soulagement qu’autre chose. Et quand tu étais sortie, elle avait tout préparé. Pour te faciliter la vie… pour accélérer les choses.

Elle n’avait rien dit, rien fait d’étrange, c’était comme si la scène qui s’était déroulée sous tes yeux n’avait pas eu lieu. Comme si elle n’avait pas menacé un homme pour toi, qu’elle ne l’avait pas frappé et fait fuir comme un chien la queue entre les jambes… Elle était juste assise sur le canapé, l’air de rien, alors qu’un verre d’alcool et une liste de numéro étaient posés sur le côté de ton bureau. Et elle n’avait pas fait mine de t’aider, rien fait pour t’encourager ou pour te conseiller alors que tu prenais des mesures de sécurité pour ta maison et pour toi et Adam, et que tu faisais changer les serrures de ton appartement, que tu gérais les détails de ton divorce avec l’avocat. Elle était restée là sans rien dire, sans même sembler faire attention à ce que tu faisais. Comme si de rien n’était.

-

Tu lui en étais tellement reconnaissante.

-

Ensuite, tu lui fis une blague et elle te répondit sur le même ton blagueur. Tu aimais ça, que rien n’ait changé, qu’elle ne te regarde pas avec pitié ou dégoût ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il y avait juste une colère sourde dans ses yeux tout au fond, presque invisible et pourtant bien présente. Une colère qui te disait qu’elle aurait véritablement lâché Marc si tu le lui avais demandé… que quelqu’un soit prêt à tuer pour toi ça te terrifiait et ça te rassurait… Tu aimais le fait qu’elle soit là pour te protéger mais qu’elle ne te protège pas de manière outrancière. C’était un nouvel élément de votre relation. Une mise à jour très agréable, si on te demandait ton avis. Sa façon de te regarder, d’analyser si tu allais bien physiquement ou mentalement, mais sans vouloir te contrôler, te manipuler… elle faisait attention à toi juste pour toi, juste parce que tu étais toi et qu’elle était elle.

Elle était juste là pour toi, pour t’aider, pour t’aimer _peut-être_.

()()()

Tu avais eu une douloureuse conversation avec Adam sur son père, sur le divorce. Il avait été si mature, si compréhensif, même si je ne lui avais rien dit de précis. Il avait dit que son père ne lui manquerait pas, il avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas le voir, il avait dit qu’il était méchant. Tu avais alors tremblé et tu avais demandé si Mark l’avait déjà frappé. Il t’avait dit non. Merci mon dieu, il t’avait dit non. Adam avait affirmé qu’il n’avait pas besoin de _Mark_ , Adam ne disait plus père ni papa, il avait dit qu’il n’avait besoin que de toi, de Kal et de Kara.

-

Et ça avait fait vibrer quelque chose dans ta poitrine.

-

Tu avais essayé qu’il soit heureux et comblé, peut-être aussi diverti pendant que tu te débarrassais de son père. Tu avais ressenti un besoin impérieux de changement. Tu avais pris la décision de changer d’appartement. Tu avais décidé qu’il ne fallait pas te mentir, que tu avais besoin de Kara, que tu avais besoin qu’Adam soit heureux et en sécurité avec un autre adulte que toi et tu avais besoin que cet adulte soit le plus près possible de toi. Cet élan de sincérité avec toi-même avait été révélateur de ta dépendance presque obsessionnelle et terrifiante à bien des égards envers Kara et Kal. C’était une mise à jour de ton honnêteté envers toi-même qui était tout à fait inédite et qui avait semblé te libérer de ce point sur ta poitrine qui t’oppressait et t’empêchait de respirer complétement et profondément.

()()()

Tu avais donc très _logiquement_ acheté l’immeuble de Kara, sauf son appartement, tu avais fait faire des travaux. Si tu devais vivre au quinzième étage, il était hors de question que tu passes autant de temps dans l’ascenseur, si lent. Tu avais donc fait remplacer l’ascenseur et tu avais fait quelques mises au jour de sécurité tout à fait nécessaire, selon moi… Tu avais réaménagé le quinzième étage selon tes goûts. De grandes fenêtres, une cuisine ouverte vers un séjour immense, une chambre, une salle de jeux et une salle de bain pour Adam, trois chambres d’amis avec une salle de bain et une chambre avec un immense lit et une salle de bain avec une baignoire quasi olympique pour toi, sans oublier un bureau. Tu avais mis des couleurs claires tirant vers les couleurs chaudes, avec quelques nuances de bleu qui te rappelaient les yeux de Kara… et de Kal, aussi, bien sûr… Ton appartement était immense et tu n’y mettais que rarement les pieds en vérité. Kal et Kara y étaient venus de nombreuses fois et tu appréciais ça, mais avec ta mère dans les parages, Adam avait judicieusement fui, et dans un élan de lâcheté, tu l’avais suivi. La mise à jour de ton environnement personnel t’avait occupé l’esprit, t’avait un peu permise de ne plus penser ni au divorce, ni aux fourmillements de colère que produisait en toi ta mère, ni même aux autres genres de fourmillements que Kara te procurait.

Kara n’avait rien dit sur cette mise à jour. Sur le fait que tu emménages à un étage d’elle. Kara n’avait rien dit sur le nouvel ascenseur, Kara n’avait rien dit sur les deux agents de sécurité que tu avais engagés… Kara n’avait rien dit… mais Kal lui avait crié et sauté _très haut_ de joie… Il avait été admiratif devant le nouvel ascenseur et ça avait entrainé une conversation sur la poussée et sur la résistance des câbles qui tenaient la cabine dans les airs… et ensuite, vous aviez dévié sur les faux accidents quasi impossibles dont le cinéma remplissait l’imaginaire collectif et produisait une peur totalement irrationnelle sur les ascenseurs… Et lui et Adam étaient devenus encore plus proches, encore plus _frères._ Tu avais tenté de rendre Adam heureux et de le distraire du divorce. Tu avais acheté une immense télévision et des consoles… mais surtout des jeux à foison… Adam, Kal et Kara avaient passé des heures dessus, alors que toi tu étais chez tes avocats. Tu avais hésité à leur acheté de nouveau vélo mais les yeux moqueurs de Kara t’en avaient dissuadée. Adam et Kal étaient terriblement contents de cette mise à jour de leurs jouets.

Kara n’avait rien dit sur ça non plus. Elle se contentait d’être là.

()()()

Souvent quand tu rentras, quand tu entrais, tu ne te donnais plus la peine de frapper, tu entrais simplement car la porte n’était jamais verrouillée pour toi, tu entrais et tu verrouillais la porte derrière toi, car ça te donnait l’impression d’empêcher le monde d’entrer dans ton sanctuaire de paix… et le temps de faire cela, tu avais souvent Kara en face de toi, avec un doux sourire et un verre de vin blanc, qu’elle t’offrait gentiment. Tu adorais son sourire solaire quand elle gagnait, doux quand elle te sentait mal ou fatiguée. Tu trouvais étrange et formidable sa capacité presque mystique à savoir dans quel état physique ou psychique tu étais. C’était inédit ça aussi. Son attention minutieuse à toi, comme si elle voulait compenser le fait de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce qui se passait avec Mark. Elle te regardait presque scientifiquement, tu avais l’impression qu’elle te scannait entièrement, intimement, au début tu rougissais quand tu surprenais son regard chirurgical sur toi, et Kara, Kara détournait les yeux comme prise en faute. C’était une mise à jour particulièrement agréable. Tu aimais son regard sur toi. Tu aimais qu’elle te prête attention scrupuleusement comme ça.

()()()

Malgré le regard inédit qu’elle posait sur toi, Kara n’interféra pas dans le divorce, elle t’écouta seulement te plaindre de Marc. C’était vraiment bien d’avoir un autre adulte qui était de ton côté. Parce que ta _mère_ qui était en adoration devant son chirurgien de beau-fils avait tout fait pour te montrer son non-soutien lors du divorce. Elle avait même osé plaider en sa faveur durant les négociations par rapport aux biens qui étaient à vos deux noms. Tu aurais pu la tuer.

Mais Kara avait encore fait des miracles. Parce que le seul endroit où tu te sentais parfaitement bien c’était chez Kara. Même si tu avais déménagé dans l’immeuble de Kara, même si tu avais fait une mise à niveau tout à fait nécessaire, tu n’en démordras pas, de la sécurité, tu te sentais mieux chez Kara que chez toi, même avant que ta mère ne débarque. Et elle avait osé s’inviter chez Kara. Tu aurais dû la jeter par la fenêtre à l’instant où elle était entrée dans ton sanctuaire. Elle avait été odieuse, elle avait réussi en quelques minutes à insulter Kara et Kal, et à la tête de Kara, elle ne s’était clairement pas attendue à ça, à ta mère. Et il y avait eu la bouille de Kal, il avait regardé sa mère comme si elle allait faire fuir la méchante dame… Parce que ta mère qui avait cru comprendre que tu avais couché avec Kara et que c’était la raison de votre séparation à toi et à Mark. Et, toi, tu avais démenti bien sûr, mais tu ne pouvais lui dire la véritable raison, tu ne pouvais pas. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas avoir l’air si faible devant elle. Tu la tuerais sans doute si elle te traitait de menteuse ou si tout simplement elle te riait au nez. Et malgré la satisfaction évidente que le meurtre de ta mère t’aurait procurée, passer les vingt ou les trente prochaines années en prison ne faisaient pas partie de tes objectifs immédiats. Elle avait comme si de rien n’était traité Kara de prostituée, Kal de bâtard, à sous-entendu que tu menais une vie dissolue, Kara l’avait regardée bouche bée, comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kara avait vu l’air abattu d’Adam et l’air triste de Kal et ensuite, elle s’était tournée vers toi, et devant ton air de fureur contenue, elle avait souri, pas son sourire habituel, pas celui qui fait concurrence au soleil... Non c’était un sourire que tu n’avais jamais vu sur Kara, tu ne l’avais pas bien compris au début… Tu avais cru qu’elle allait faire sa Kara, qu’elle allait être polie, qu’elle allait être gentille malgré la méchanceté de ta mère, et tu l’aurais admiré pour ça…

Mais…

-

Mais ça avait été tellement _mieux_ , tellement parfait, tellement plus _jouissif_ …

-

Kara avait envoyé les enfants dans la chambre de Kal avant de partir en guerre. Et tu avais compris que ce sourire était un sourire pervers, comme si Kara avait pris la décision de rabattre, le mot est faible, le caquet de ta mère. C’était un sourire de guerrière vicieuse et voir Kara massacrer ta mère avec de simples mots, de simples remarques bien placées, bien senties, ça t’avait foutu un coup à ta libido… même si tu ne l’avouerais devant personne… Car Kara avait massacré ta mère et tu y avais pris un plaisir malsain, mais de toutes façons, tu savais que tu n’étais pas tout à fait normale… Kara avait d’abord innocemment posé une question sur le travail de ta mère et sans s’en rendre compte, ta mère était tombée dans le panneau. Kara avait massacré le soi-disant talent de ta mère. Ça avait été tout simplement mer-vei-lleux… Kara avait sous-entendu que les livres de ta mère étaient sans intérêt littéraires et sans imagination. Ta mère avait été outrée et elle avait tenté d’affirmer que Kara n’y connaissait rien, _mais Kara s’y connaissait_ , et répondait avec précision à toutes les références et remarques de ta mère… C’était un nouveau pan des connaissances encyclopédiques de Kara qui s’ouvrait… Et il semblait sans fin… ta mère avait à chacun de ses mots creusé peu à peu sa propre tombe et avait enterré sa dignité et son amour-propre… _Merveilleux_ … Elle était partie en claquant la porte et n’avait plus jamais tenté de venir chez Kara. Tu aurais pu demander Kara en mariage pour ça, oh, oui tu aurais pu… Elle n’avait même pas reparlé de la soirée. Ce fut une soirée mémorable… Mais en vérité, tous les moments avec les Kryptel étaient des souvenirs que tu voulais chérir.

()()()

Tu avais cru comprendre que ça n’allait pas bien pour elle, pour ta mère… que ses comptes étaient presque vides et que son dernier livre avait été un échec quasi-total… Tu avais même dû payé une note d’hôtel que ta mère avait laissé en partant rapidement pour venir te _soutenir_ dans ton divorce. Elle squattait chez toi et s’était affreusement énervant, elle était presque toujours derrière toi, elle critiquait absolument tout sur tout, ta tenue, celle d’Adam, le temps que tu passes avec les Kryptel au lieu d’être avec elle, ta propre mère, le temps que tu passais au bureau, les manières de Charline envers elle, tu appréciais de plus en plus Charline et tu appréhendais le moment où tu allais devoir la promouvoir, le fait qu’Adam deviennent un _petit sauvageon_ au contact de Kal et Kara, le fait que ton travail soit ridicule et sans intérêt selon elle, et blablabla et blablabla… Tu espérais que les problèmes d’argent de ta mère se règlent rapidement. Elle affirmait être en train d’écrire un nouveau livre, une révolution littéraire, paraît-il… Tu en avais ricané… Mais, tu pensais, tu espérais que la façon dont Kara l’avait rembarré allait la faire réfléchir. Ta mère n’était pas idiote et si elle n’était pas Shakespeare, ta mère était intelligente et suffisamment talentueuse pour être reconnue. Tu avais lu tous ses livres, depuis presque 10 ans ta mère n’avait écrit que de petites choses, pas de grands essais, pas de grandes théories, pas de romans révolutionnaires, que des petites choses sans beaucoup d’intérêt… En fait, tu estimais que ta mère avait juste cessé de réfléchir à son art, à la littérature et à l’écriture, et elle s’était contenté de suivre le mouvement, elle n’innovait plus, elle n’avait pas pris de risque depuis 10 ans… Et toutes les critiques de Kara avaient été sur les livres de ses dix dernières années, et quelque part, peut-être, que ta mère s’en était rendue compte… et tu avais l’impression qu’elle travaillait sur quelque chose de nouveau… Elle semblait même si elle était toujours aussi odieuse, de meilleure humeur et elle avait presque rajeunie. Ses yeux étaient plus pétillants, plus acérés.

Tu aimais bien qu’elle soit un peu plus heureuse, mais tu fuyais ses piques quand même et Adam également.

()()()

Donc plus ça allait, plus tu fuyais ta mère pour te retrouver chez Kara. Tu te sentais comme une adolescente qui fuyait le domicile familial pour retrouver son amour… La comparaison te faisait souvent sourire car en vérité, tu te sentais bien plus chez toi près de Kara, Kal et Adam qu’auprès de ta mère, capable seulement de critique et de sarcasme.

()()()

Désormais, tu passais de longs et doux moments dans la cuisine à parler avec Kara alors que les garçons vociféraient contre la télévision ou contre l’un l’autre… Tu aimais ça parler avec Kara, tu ne parlais pas que du divorce mais de tout et de rien… de ton travail, des activités que vous pourriez faire tous ensemble avec les garçons, des restaurants que vous pourriez essayer, de nouvelles que tu avais vues ou lues, d’un livre dont tu avais entendu parler, d’une information scientifique que tu avais découverte… Kara était toujours de bonne compagnie, tu aimais ses yeux pétillants que tu lui donnais une information inconnues ou que tu lui posais une question complexe. Tu aimais voir son visage concentré par la réflexion. Tu aimais les débats que vous aviez de plus en plus et dans tous les domaines, comme si Kara passait sa vie à apprendre, comme si elle avait passé un long moment à tout lire, à tout voir, à tout comprendre et à tout savoir... Science, histoire, peinture, sculpture, cinéma… Kara semblait avoir passer des heures et des heures à apprendre presque compulsivement toutes les références possibles et inimaginables sur l’humanité. Tu avais un véritable génie wikipédiatesque devant toi…  C’était impressionnant, c’était fascinant et un peu effrayant… Mais tu aimais ça, discuter avec elle pendant que vous prépariez à manger, car tu décidais de plus en plus de l’aider et d’apprendre à cuisiner avec elle ou pendant que vous faisiez la vaisselle.

Un jour, elle t’avait proposé une partie d’échecs car en t’aidant à déménager, (bien sûr qu’elle t’avait aidé à déménager, et tu l’avais vu porté sans difficulté des cartons remplis de livre, tu t’étais demandé à quoi ressemblerait la sensation d’être portée par Kara, l’idée t’avait coupé le souffle et fait rougir affreusement), elle avait vu des trophées juniors d’échecs. Tu avais gagné les douze premières parties, mais de moins en moins facilement, et désormais, l’une comme l’autre vous arrachez difficilement la victoire.

Kal et Adam avait voulu apprendre, mais tu avais conseillé d’apprendre les Dames, en premier… alors désormais le dimanche était réservé au tournoi de jeux de société, la télévision étant bannie pour ce jour seulement. Dames et batailles navales et autres jeux de plateau… Actuellement, tu avais honteusement la dernière place exæquo avec Kal qui boudait un peu pour ça. Kara était grande première avec 12 victoires d’avance sur Adam qui n’était pas peu fier de ses 18 victoires. Toi et Kal n’étaient pas _si_ loin derrière avec vos 13 victoires. Au tournoi de jeux de société du dimanche matin, c’était rajouté, l’après-midi, un tournoi de sport en tout genre.

Par équipe de deux, tu te mettais avec Kal, car c’était plus drôle et plus juste ainsi, vous jouez au ping-pong et au basket, principalement… Quand tu avais vu pour la première fois Kara avec un mini short et un débardeur, tu étais restée bouche bée un long et terriblement embarrassant moment, avant que la voix pressante de Kal exige que tu te mettes en défense pour le basket. Seigneur, les jambes de Kara étaient sans fin, et ses bras musclés étaient parfaits. Tu avais perdu au basket ce jour-là parce que tu avais du mal à détourner les yeux du corps de Kara. Kal avait râlé mais tu avais utilisé tes charmes pour légèrement et honteusement déconcentrée Kara pendant les parties de ping-pong. Tu étais très fière de ça.

Il y avait aussi les soirées cinéma… trois ou quatre courts dessins animés ou des courts-métrages d’animation ou un long-métrage pour enfant, puis les enfants allaient au lit. Mais toi et Kara vous regardez un autre film, un classique dont vous aviez parlé ou que vous vouliez revoir ou un film récent dont toi ou Kara vous aviez entendues du bien ou du mal… Tu adorais ça. Tu adorais son rire, ses quasi-larmes, ses sourires, ses froncements de sourcil, en fait tu adorais l’observer regarder le film. Et parfois, peut-être souvent même, tu t’endormais sur son épaule forte et confortable. La première fois tu ne t’étais même pas rendu compte que tu t’étais endormie. Et tu t’étais réveillée dans le lit de Kara, dans la chambre de Kara, mais sans Kara. C’était un dimanche et il n’était que 6h du matin. Le dimanche en général, les garçons se levaient vers 8h et le tournoi ne commençait qu’à 9h ou 9h30… Tu avais donc lézardé dans son lit, en soupirant d’aise. Tu aurais adoré qu’elle soit là endormie. Tu aurais pu la regarder et peut-être la caresser juste un peu, la toucher juste un peu, juste un tout petit peu.

Il y avait eu cette fois où tu avais passé une journée affreuse et où tu avais dû parler avec une femme battue, une star de la chanson, tu l’avais interviewé toi-même car tu savais ce qu’il fallait dire, ce qu’il fallait faire… tu la comprenais sans aucun doute mieux que quiconque sur bien des points. Ça avait fait ressortir beaucoup de choses, ça avait remué beaucoup de souvenirs, et tu avais cauchemardé, tu avais cauchemardé sur Mark, sur ses mains, sur son corps… tu suffoquais, tu te noyais dans ton mauvais rêve, mais ensuite, il y avait eu Kara. Kara était là, elle te chuchotait des mots réconfortants et plus que tout elle était contre toi, elle t’avait prise dans ses bras, tendrement, et c’était l’endroit le plus parfaitement sûr de la planète, tu en étais convaincue, intimement. Ça t’aurait suffi, te rendormir dans ses bras protecteurs, mais le réveil avait été encore mieux. Elle était là contre toi, enfin tu étais contre elle. Tu avais dans ton sommeil pratiquement grimpé sur Kara. Tu sentais son corps étrangement frais contre toi. Ta tête était sur son épaule droite et ta main avait saisi la gauche. Une des tes jambes s’était collée à sa jambe droite, cuisse contre cuisse, et ton autre jambe s’était retrouvée entre les siennes. Mais surtout, surtout, son bras droit était passé sous ton corps et sa main était innocemment posée sur ton flanc, et son autre main agrippait protectivement ta hanche. C’était intime sans être (trop) sexuel. Tu t’étais réveillée comme ça, tout contre elle, il était encore tôt et elle dormait paisiblement. Elle faisait des petits bruits comme si elle rêvait et sa bouche était adorablement entre-ouverte. Tu t’étais un peu plus lovée contre elle, peut-être que tu avais posé ta main sur son ventre, couvert d’un pyjama, tu avais caressé un peu, doucement, tendrement et tu t’étais rendormie le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant ce que ça serait de se réveiller chaque jour de ta vie ainsi, amoureusement lovée contre quelqu’un qui t’aimait, qui aimait Adam, contre quelqu’un qui ne te ferait pas peur, que tu aimerais, qui te protégerait et qui te soutiendrait. Tu souriais en espérant te réveiller plus souvent auprès de Kara.

Quand tu te réveillas à nouveau, Kara n’était plus là. Tu entendais les garçons et Kara dans la cuisine en train de te préparer un plateau pour ton petit déjeuner. Tu aurais pu pleurer de bonheur à cet instant… Peut-être qu’un ou deux larmes de joie avaient coulé sur ta joue… peut-être… Et tu te demandais si tu ne devrais pas louer ton appartement à ta mère, gratuitement, et déménager officiellement chez Kara, car cette semaine toi et Adam vous y aviez dormi cinq nuits sur sept. Les garçons avaient sauté sur ton lit en criant, et Kara était derrière eux avec un immense plateau de victuailles en tout genre.

()()()

Tu passais toujours plus de temps avec Kara et Kal et c’était merveilleux. C’était une des mises à jour de ta vie que tu préférais.

()()()

Mais, surtout, surtout, elle avait recommencé à t’autoriser à la toucher. Et ça c’était merveilleux, même si tu avais cessé d’aller trop loin, de trop la toucher. Tu n’abusais plus, tu restais presque _soft_. Tu prenais parfois sa main, tu touchais parfois sa cuisse comme avant pour la déconcentrer, pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, mais tu ne le faisais moins souvent et moins brusquement. Kara même si elle voyait ton geste, même si elle savait que tu allais la toucher, elle se laissait faire, elle acceptait. Elle s’habituait. Tu te demandais ce qui avait bien pu déclencher son rejet du contact humain. Pourquoi Kara n’aimait pas être touchée… tu te demandais si quelqu’un lui avait fait du mal, si elle avait vécu un évènement traumatisant, ou si elle avait toujours été comme ça… Tu savais que Kal avait été désiré, voulu, donc tu excluais le viol, tu savais que Kara avait eu une enfance heureuse, très heureuse, même s’il semblait toujours y avoir un voile de douleur quand elle parlait de son enfance, tu excluais donc le traumatisme d’être abusé ou maltraité durant l’enfance… mais tu savais aussi qu’il y avait cette douleur constante dans ses yeux bleus, une souffrance immense qui te faisait penser que Kara avait vécu bien plus que la perte dans un incendie de ses proches, bien plus ou bien pire.

()()()

Ça te taraudait, ça excitait ton sens de journaliste. Tu avais fait des recherches mais ça tenait la route. L’Ukraine était donc le pays d’origine de Kara et de Kal. Les grands-parents de Kara étaient arrivé peu avant l’entrée en guerre des USA contre les nazis. Ils ouvrirent un restaurant qui avait fait un malheur, et ils avaient fait fortune, le rêve américain dans toute sa splendeur. Les parents de Kara avaient continué, aidé de leurs frères et sœurs... Mais ils avaient tous péri dans l’incendie de leur restaurant en 2001, peu avant les attentats. Tu avais un tas de documents pour étayer les faits et les confirmer. Tu avais des autorisations d’entrée sur le territoire aux noms des Kryptel, tu avais la naturalisation des grands-parents de Kara, il y avait les certificats de naissance des enfants Jonas, Zadig et Noah Kryptel qui s’étaient respectivement mariés, selon les archives de la mairie de National City, avec Lara Lorvan, Ala Inz et Astra Inz, des sœurs jumelles. Tu avais des coupures de journaux qui relataient les faits, l’ouverture du restaurant, leur succès. Tu avais les certificats de décès des grands-parents. Et tu avais un article sur le feu qui avait tué la famille de Kara, mais ça s’était passé le 10 septembre 2001, alors la presse américaine avait eu autre chose à faire que de parler d’un incendie aussi mortel que celui-ci. Tu avais aussi trouvé des certificats d’étude et un tas de diplôme que Kara avait passé en quelques années, par correspondance. Le diplôme le plus ancien était le diplôme de fin d’étude secondaire que Kara avait eu à l’âge de 14 ans en 1994 et le plus récent était un diplôme en astrophysique théorique qui datait de 2004.

()()()

Donc tout semblait normal. Sauf un certain nombre de chose, de toutes petites choses, minuscules mais réelles. Tu n’arrivais pas à trouver des gens qui avaient connu les parents de Kara, tu n’arrivais pas à trouver des gens qui se rappelaient du restaurant, tu n’arrivais pas à mettre la main sur des photos d’école de Kara, ni sur son dossier scolaire, ni sur des bulletins… Rien de rien. Tu trouvais ça quand même étrange, intriguant. Mais tu ne voulais pas paraître suspicieuse, tu ne voulais pas _trop_ fouillé. Mais il y avait aussi son travail qui te posait problème et son bureau. Car tu n’étais jamais entré dans son bureau, personne n’entrait dans son bureau. Jamais. Sauf Kal très très rarement. Tu ne savais ce qu’elle faisait pour gagner de l’argent, enfin pour être exact tu savais que Kara avait des actifs non négligeables dans les grandes entreprises de la médecine et de l’industrie de l’énergie. Tu avais vu grâce à quelques contacts pas spécialement très corrects que Kara était très _très_ **_très _** riche, riche comme Crésus. Bien plus riche que toi. Pas que ça t’importait, mais le savoir te faisait tout drôle. Kara pourrait s’acheter dix jets privés sans soucis, sans cligner des yeux, sans que ses actifs soient véritablement entamés. C’était effrayant. Un héritage bien fourni et de bonnes actions en bourses, ce n’étaient pas des explications tout à fait satisfaisantes.

Parfois quand vous faisiez du sport, il y avait des moments où tu trouvais Kal trop rapide, presque beaucoup trop rapide, trop adroit. Bien sûr, c’était génétique, Kara était elle aussi très sportive. Tu trouvais Kara un peu trop forte, quand les garçons lui sautaient dessus ça ne la déséquilibrait jamais, elle avait porté, il te semblait des kilos et des kilos sans être essoufflée, elle te portait sans difficulté. Pas que tu sois spécialement lourde, _bien sûr_ , mais quand même… Et puis surtout, quand elle te portait au lit et que ta tête reposait délicieusement contre sa poitrine, tu entendais son cœur battre, et il ne fluctuait absolument pas pendant qu’elle t’emmenait un lit. D’ailleurs son cœur battait assez lentement selon toi, même si tu n’étais pas médecin mais peut-être que c’était juste une impression parce que ton cœur à toi battait la chamade quand tu étais dans les bras de Kara, tout contre elle, à respirer son odeur…

Il y avait aussi le fait qu’ils mangeaient pour 6, littéralement. C’était presque effrayant de voir la quantité de nourriture que Kara et Kal engloutissaient. Même s’ils essayaient d’être discrets, tu savais que parfois, parfois ils disparaissaient durant des heures en pleine nuit, c’est ce qui t’effrayait et t’intriguait le plus. Ça te terrifiait parce que tu n’étais jamais totalement sûre qu’ils reviennent. Tu avais toujours eu la sensation étrange qui Kara et Kal était toujours prêts à disparaître. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la valise toute prête sous le lit de Kal dont Adam t’avait parlé… _au cas où_ avait dit Kal. Au cas où _quoi_ , exactement ? Et ça t’intriguait parce que tu te demandais où ils pouvaient bien aller à 23 h.

Tes recherches et tes questionnements sur Kara étaient une mise à jour assez négative et perverse, comme tu devenais de plus en plus proche d’elle et de Kal, tu avais besoin de t’assurer qu’ils étaient bien ce qu’ils prétendaient qu’ils étaient. Tu avais besoin de t’assurer qu’ils étaient sûrs, honnêtes et stables, avant de véritablement et totalement leur faire confiance. Tu voulais de Kara et Kal dans ta vie, dans votre vie à toi et à Adam, mais… mais tu avais cette impression que Kara et Kal étaient plus que ce qu’ils prétendaient être…

()()()

Des fois, tu regardais Kara et Kal avec suspicion et tu avais l’impression qu’il y avait une minuscule part de culpabilité au fond de leur regard.

Et tu n’aimais pas ça, pas du tout.

()()()

**Author's Note:**

> Des commentaires sont les bienvenus!


End file.
